


Freaks Come Out at Night

by HellBunnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Crying, Dacryphilia, F/M, Feeding Kink, Foot Jobs, Free Use Kink, Glove Kink, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Leather Kink, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Macro/Micro, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Vomiting, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunnyy/pseuds/HellBunnyy
Summary: Happy Kinktober! I am only *looks at watch* eleven days late. I will be starting at Day 1 and ending in early November. I also haven't abandoned Bunny's story, but for now we will follow Summer and our favorite Obey Me boys on some kinky adventures. Enjoy!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 203





	1. Day 1: Body Swap - Leviathan

“N-no way. This is all… this can’t be real.”

I snap my head in the direction of that voice, recognizing it as my own. 

“Hey! Who got my body?!” I demand in a voice that isn’t my own. 

I glance down at my sleeves, inspecting my clothes to recognize them as Levi’s. 

“It’s me. I mean. I-it’s Levi. God this feels weird. You’re so short. I can’t see shit.”

“And I feel like I’m gonna hit my head,” I retort. “Wait! Does this mean I have demon powers now?!”

A little too excited, I’m met with seven deadly glares.

“Summer, no. Don’t be irresponsible,” I hear from Mammon’s body. 

“You know I can’t take that from Mammon’s mouth, Lucifer. But fine. I won’t do anything stupid. How do we fix this?” 

“Sweet! I’m gonna go fuck shit up in this body!” Lucifer’s form smiles, eyes glimmering. It can only be Mammon on the inside. He starts to leave, and Lucifer in Mammon’s body chases after him. 

“Mammon!” 

This is going to be a long night. 

“Ooooh, I’ve always wondered what it felt like to be Satan. So lithe and handsome – in a nerdy kind of way anyway.” 

“Shut up. I will end you if you do anything stupid, Asmodeus.” 

Belphie and Beel look at each other and high five. They got out of this one easy. I can’t help but snicker. 

Amongst the bickering and commotion, I glance at Levi, trembling in my small body. 

“What’s it feel like to be me, Levi? Kinda fun, hm?” 

“No. Not at all. Come get me when you’ve figured out how to get my body back,” he murmurs, running away and tugging at the short skirt on my body. 

“Hey, wait! I’m not letting you out of my sight!” 

I chase after him, far faster than I can ever remember being in my life. I catch up to him in the hallway and grab him by the arm, not realizing my own strength. In an instant, I’m glancing down at my own body cowering against the wall, staring up at me with glassy eyes. Oh. 

This could be fun. 

“Hey, Levi,” I murmur, almost predatory. 

“No,” he replies, already catching wind of what’s running through my head. 

“You know how I’ve always joked that I’d fuck me?”

“You know how I’ve always said you’re just like Asmo? I’m still right. It’s not happening. Let me in my room.”

It doesn’t sound very convincing in my soft voice. 

“Only if I can come in too. I have to keep an eye on you. Don’t you want to make sure I’m not ruining your reputation too?”

He looks thoughtful for a moment, then sighs. 

“Fine. You win this one. But keep your hands off me.”

“You mean keep my hands off of ME? It’s my body. And it’s very hard to resist, if I do say so myself.” 

“You’re a pervert!” he squeals, flinging himself into his room as I follow after. 

He plops into his gaming chair and pulls a throw blanket over his lap, clearly feeling self-conscious. It feels so weird seeing myself sitting there. 

“Can I put makeup on your face?”

“Don’t touch my face!”

“Then can I have a kiss?”

“No!”

I stalk toward my own sulking form, towering. Taking a golden strand of hair into Levi’s large hand. 

“D-don’t touch me,” he pouts. It’s not convincing at all this time. 

“Haven’t you thought about what it feels like from a woman’s perspective? You have the perfect opportunity to find out.”

“I don’t think about perverted things like you do.”

“Lies,” I grin, ghosting my fingers over his cheek. “Isn’t this just like one of those dirty little hentai manga you read in secret? I’m no fool, Levi,” I taunt. 

“Stooooop,” he groans, burying his face in his hands. 

“Don’t you want to know how good it feels?” I trace his arms, feeling little hairs rise at my touch. “Knowing my own body, I’m willing to bet you’re already getting wet thinking about it.”

He groans and grumbles, starting to get up, but I catch him. I pull his small frame to my body and lean in for a domineering kiss. He squeaks in surprise, but doesn’t make a move to stop me. 

“S-Summer. This is weird. This is too weird. Looking at myself, I mean.” 

“My lips taste sweet. I think I want more,” I purr against my own body. 

“Sum-!”

I catch his lips in another kiss, working my way into parting lips. The whole idea of making out with myself is getting me hot, and I start to feel a pressing urge between my hips. It feels strange to get hard – urgent in a way. 

Levi gasps when I pull away, bleary eyes scanning my – well, his – face. 

“I have to know, Levi. I have to know what it feels like to be inside me.”

“God, you don’t have to SAY it!” 

“Please?” 

My gears start to spin. 

“Levi. Aren’t you glad it’s you I switched bodies with and not anyone else? Don’t you want to help me?”

His expression changes, undoubtedly imagining this scene playing out with one of his brothers instead. The envy gets him every time. 

“I, for one, am very glad I switched bodies with you and not anyone else. I know I can trust you,” I whisper against glossy lips. 

“Fine. Yeah, yeah. You’re full of shit, normie, but I’m glad it was me, okay? You got me.” 

I grin, pulling him into another steamy kiss. 

The kiss grows hotter, and soon enough I have him straddling my lap in his gaming chair. I press down on his hips to grind against my lap, and he gasps. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” I whisper against his neck. I feel chills rise on his skin as I slide my hands up the back of his shirt. I feel my way up to unhook his bra, peeling my shirt off of him in the process. 

“Mm!” he exclaims, covering his chest and leaning against me. 

“I see this body in the mirror every day, Levi. Please don’t hide it from me.”

The realization dawns across his face that there’s no part of my own body I haven’t seen. And vice versa. He nods, easing back the slightest bit to let me remove the bra. 

He looks down with a shaky breath as I cup his breasts, letting out a soft moan when I take his nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. I squeeze, and he gasps again. 

I lunge for his collarbone, sucking little marks across his chest, loving the squeaks of pleasure that come out in my own familiar voice as I grind our hips together. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” I groan, fumbling to unzip the pants containing my intense erection. I stroke it once it’s free, reveling in the unfamiliar feeling of actually having a cock. 

“Touch me. Touch me like you touch yourself. I want to feel,” I murmur against his ear. He shudders, quickly reaching down to take me in his small hand. 

The feeling is unlike anything I’ve felt. The pressure of his hand squeezing around me is delightful, and it heightens the curiosity of what it feels like to sheath myself inside a woman. 

I sigh in relief as he pumps me and glances at me with a curious look in his eyes – no doubt on a similar train of thought as my own. 

I break his focus when I reach under his skirt to find a damp spot on the panties I put on my body this morning. The grip around me stills, distracted by my touch. 

“Soaking. Who knew you could get so turned on by yourself?” 

“Shut up,” he half moans in response to the pressure of my fingers. 

I trace circles against his heat, indulging in another hot kiss as we touch each other. Levi gasps when I push his panties to the side, finally making contact with bare skin. 

“H-holy shit,” he whines, jerking against my hand.

“Clits are special little things, aren’t they?” 

He hums in response, pressing his forehead to mine in an attempt to catch his breath. My eyes lock with his – my eyes, but somehow with a gleam that is entirely Levi’s. 

I take the opportunity to slide a finger inside of him, so wet and ready.

“Oh… whoa,” he breathes as I wiggle my finger inside of him, sliding another one in with a deft movement. He struggles not to grind against my hand, but I feel how much he wants it.

“Do you want to ride me, or do you want to move?”

“S-stop asking embarrassing questions!” 

He gives me my answer by removing himself from my lap and spreading the blanket out on the floor. He starts to unzip the skirt he’s wearing.

“Wait. Keep the skirt on.”

“PervERT!” 

I smirk, pulling him to the floor as I get on my knees. Legs spread, I can’t help but taste the display before me. Levi releases the most strangled sounds of pleasure as I dip my tongue inside of him, sliding back out to suck on his clit. Watching his legs shake gets me impossibly harder. 

“Are you ready?” 

Levi simply nods, flush-faced with wet eyes. 

I chew on my lip as I align myself, breathing heavy and bracing for the pleasure. I slide in, slowly, and Levi’s breathy moans seem to echo somewhere off in the distance. Hot, wet velvet. Heaven is real, and it's pussy. That's it. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” 

I start to move, savoring the twisting expressions of pleasure below me. 

“Fuck. Feel good?”

He nods again, gripping my shoulders and rutting against me to match my thrusts. I’ve never felt so… powerful. We start to maintain a rhythm, both reveling in the new sensations. 

“Shit. Okay. I want. I want to feel you from behind. Can you get on your hands and knees?” 

Shaking, he complies. The sight is beautiful. Wet and ready, skirt crumpled. 

“Fuck, yes.”

The new angle feels divine, and the noises escaping Levi’s lips indicate that he thinks so too. 

“I’m not. I’m not gonna last long, Levi. Too good.”

I reach around to Levi’s front, pressing hard circles around his clit. He jerks against me, mumbling and cursing. I have to at least last until he climaxes. 

“Ah! Oh, fuck, yeah,” Levi groans as I pound him. He shudders, walls squeezing hard around my length. 

That’s it.

I pull out, lost in ecstasy as I cover Levi’s ass in cum. 

I don’t know if I’ve ever felt such intense relief. 

“Oh my god. That,” I breathe, unable to even form a sentence as I watch Levi slump down on his belly. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. 

A loud knock makes both of our heads whip around toward the door. Beel’s voice is muffled through the door, which means Belphie is the one talking. 

“Hey guys, we found out how to fix it. Come on and-“ he freezes upon seeing us so disheveled, looking guilty as all hell. “You too?! Geez. We found Satan and Asmo being all fucking weird too. I’m sick of you weird ass people. Come on.” 

He rolls his eyes and walks away, Beel silent in Belphie’s body following after. 

“He better keep his mouth shut or he’s DEAD,” Levi gripes, face burning. 

“Well, I’m happy. Next time someone tells me to go fuck myself, I can say I already have,” I grin.

“Shut up. Where’s my shirt?”


	2. Day 2: Macro/Micro - The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure sin. WEIRD sin. All I can hope is that god was sleeping while I wrote this. Enjoy!

“Hey, look!”

“It’s a rabbit.” 

“Yep, a rabbit.”

“Where’re you going, rabbit?” the dark-haired twin asks me.

“Why not stay here and play with us, rabbit?” the red-haired twin inquires.

“I have to find the Queen of Hearts,” I explain, hoping for guidance.

“The Queen of Hearts?”

“The Heart Queen?”

“Bad idea,” says the dark-haired.

“Yeah, bad idea,” says the red.

“You’d best trust me. I wouldn’t steer you wrong,” Belphie promises, circling me with predatory intent.

“Come on, bunny. Let’s play,” Beel suggests.

“Yeah. So, what should we do?” Belphie smirks, still inspecting me.

“You really are cute,” Beel smiles.

“Yeah, especially your ears. They’re adorable.”

“I wonder how they feel? I wanna pet them.”

I duck as he reaches out to pet me.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry. Bye for now!”

“Hey, it got away.”

“The bunny got away.”

“Come back, bunnyyy!”

Seated at the Mad Hatter’s tea party, I start to feel some hope. I can find the Queen of Hearts and return to normal. No problem.

“It appears you have some boisterous visitors!” the Mad Hatter exclaims.

“It’s the rabbit!” 

Oh no. They find me mid-bite of a rather delicious cookie. ‘Eat Me’ it reads. 

Suddenly, I start to feel a little strange. My vision blurs as everything around me grows larger. In a few moments, I can’t even see over the table. 

“Hey! The bunny shrank.”

“Yeah, she’s smaller than an actual bunny now.”

“We can take care of this rabbit, Hatter.”

“Yes, we’ve been looking for this rabbit.”

“Best of luck to you!” the Hatter waves as Belphie carries me off, now merely the size of his hand.

“Wait! I have to go find the Queen of Hearts so I can go back to normal!”

“Why would you want to do that when you’re so cute?” Belphie asks. I look up at him from his palm. 

“We can have so much fun,” Beel pouts. 

“Fine,” I sigh. “We can play, but you have to help me go back to normal afterwards.”

“Okay, deal,” Belphie smiles, setting me down on a table.

“Deal,” Beel mimics. 

“What do you want to play?” I ask, hoping to win or lose as quickly as possible. 

“How about we race, and whoever loses has to give the other two a kiss,” Belphie suggests.

“Sounds good,” Beel agrees.

“Hey! That’s not fair. I’m too small right now to even stand a chance!” 

“Then you can give us a kiss now instead,” he smirks. Beel nods in agreement.

“I feel like I’m too small to even give a kiss!”

“Then I’ll just kiss you, how’s that?” Belphie determines.

“Wait, I – “ 

In that moment, he brings me to his lips, gently pecking almost the entirety of my face. It’s warm, and somehow, it stirs a kind of heat inside of me.

“I want to kiss the bunny too,” Beel insists. 

“Of course you can kiss her too. Just be careful not to eat her.”

A flare of panic rises in my gut at his suggestion, but part of me trusts that I won’t become a snack. 

Belphie passes me to Beel’s even larger palm, and I stare up at him. He smiles as he brings me to his lips for a chaste kiss. The warmth spreads through me again, but I learn to focus.

“Guys, please. I have to get back to normal. I can’t stay like this forever. Please help me find the Queen of Hearts now.”

“What kind of rabbit are you anyway?” Beel asks. “I’ve never seen a rabbit wear clothes.”

“He’s right. I’ve never seen a rabbit wearing clothes either. Very strange.” 

“Someone must have dressed her. It has to be uncomfortable for her.”

“Yeah, it’s not very natural. Maybe we should take them off of her.”

“Sounds like the right thing to do,” Beel agrees.

“Guys, wait! I’m not an actual rabbit. I’m just a person. It’s me. It’s Summer.”

“Shouldn’t you dress like a rabbit if you look like one though?”

My reasoning does no good as Belphie tugs on my garments, peeling them off of me with ease. I feel exposed and embarrassed as I’m left bare before the two of them.

“Aww. She’s even cuter now that she’s naked. And she’s shy,” Belphie purrs.

“So cute. She looks so soft. I want to kiss her again.” 

Beel gently grabs me from Belphie’s palm and brings me to his lips once again. He kisses my face once more, but kisses me all over my bare body this time. 

“W-wait!”

“She’s so warm. I want to taste her.”

“Be careful, Beel. Don’t hurt her. She’s very tiny and fragile.”

Beel nods before licking a thick stripe from between my legs over my exposed torso. I’m taken aback, but a deep heat throbs in my core at the feeling of being licked over all my sensitive parts. 

Before I can react, Beel takes me into his mouth up to where my arms join my body and sucks. I gasp, completely aghast and aroused at the feeling of being full-body massaged by a tongue and dangerously pinned between giant teeth. He could snap me in half if he wanted to. 

“Mmm,” he hums, the vibrations of his voice driving my body mad with stimulation. 

“I want to taste her too,” Belphie complains.

Beel eventually takes me out of his mouth, and I’m left panting with arousal. He hands me over to Belphie, who eyes me voraciously before spreading my legs apart with two fingers and licking between them with expertise. His tongue trails up my whole torso, taking the time to swirl over each breast and against my collarbones and neck. 

“She is delicious. But she looks like she might be feeling a little sick. Maybe she’s cold from being wet. We should get her nice and warm.” 

“No, I’m – “

“I think she looks like she’s embarrassed. Maybe we should take our clothes off too so she doesn’t feel alone,” Beel suggests. 

“That’s not a bad idea. You might be right,” Belphie admits, tugging at his shirt as Beel does the same. Oh no, is this really happening?

Still completely aroused, I can’t help but touch myself as I watch them undress. Might as well make the most of this situation. 

I become even hotter and wetter once I catch sight of their giant cocks, already half-hard. 

“Oh? What is she doing?”

“Maybe she has an itch between her legs.”

“Maybe so.” 

“I guess I’ll help her,” Belphie nods, soon rubbing his forefinger against my heat. 

I can’t help but moan at the contact. It feels so good. If he’d just go a little faster, I could probably come. 

“I think she likes it. Listen to her.” 

“So cute.”

“Very cute.” 

“That spot usually does feel good. I wonder if the bunny would touch us there too,” Beel wonders out loud.

“Maybe, she does seem very nice, after all.” 

I tremble at the sight of their cocks, at full hardness now as they’re pressed closer to me. Soon enough, I’m trapped between two giant cocks, each nudging me ever so slightly. 

Failing to resist my urge to find release, I climb on top of the head of Belphie’s cock and start to grind against it, to which he finds delight. 

“Oh, that feels good, bunny. You know what you’re doing.” 

I reach out for Beel’s cock, urging him close enough that his and Belphie’s are touching, and rub my upper half against the tip. I lick up and down the slit and massage the sides with my tiny hands. 

“You’re right. This bunny does know how to make you feel good,” Beel agrees. 

I grind and grind, bouncing on their throbbing lengths until I finally find release. 

I shoot up in bed, sweating and terribly wet between the thighs. What kind of weird-ass, twisted dream was that? What the hell is wrong with you, Summer? 

I shake my head, getting up to splash my face and wipe down. Only a few more hours ‘til breakfast. Might as well stay up.

At the table, I have an impossible time facing my favorite twins. Belphie seems to intentionally speak to me more than usual, to which I eventually look up at him to see what his problem is. 

I’m met with sparkling lavender eyes and a knowing smirk. Sleep-boy knows I had a dirty dream about him. All I can pray is that he doesn’t know just how dirty.


	3. Day 3: Orgasm Denial - Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this sure didn't happen in October. But I'm going to complete it anyway because I want to. Enjoy!

A barrage of angry emojis bombards my chat box. Uh oh. I knew he’d be mad. 

Summer: Calm down.

Satan: I’m finding it difficult to remain calm at the moment.

Satan: How could you go with Lucifer like that today?

Satan: You promised to meet me! 

Satan: Of course, Lucifer is also at fault.

Satan: He knew I had plans with you, yet he made you help with the student council.

Summer: I’m sorry…

Satan: As long as you understand.

Satan: You’re going to make it up to me tomorrow.

Satan: Be prepared.

Oh shit. Ohhh shit. My body reacts on instinct to his threat. I know what’s coming to me.

Why not tonight though? No. Of course not. I know this game all too well. He wants me to writhe around in bed thinking of him. Damn it. 

Against my will, I do just that.

Satan hardly acknowledges my existence on the way to the breakfast table, and it leaves me in a sour mood. Is he really going to ignore me until he decides to play with me? Well, since he wants to play, we’ll play.

I seat myself next to Lucifer and strike up conversation with him – since Satan isn’t interested in speaking to me at the moment. I feel a rage radiating from Satan’s direction as I smile and laugh flirtatiously with the firstborn over breakfast. Good. 

The day goes on, and the only thing on my mind is Satan’s revenge. I can hardly focus in class, squeezing my thighs together a little tighter at every thought of him. I imagine my punishment will be even more severe after my little stunt at breakfast. 

The last class for the week finally closes, and I’m practically vibrating with anticipation. I walk a little faster than usual, which happens to catch Asmo’s attention. 

“Hello, my Summer breeze. What has you in such a hurry, hm?”

“Oh nothing, just can’t wait to start on my homework.”

His lovely laugh echoes on our path home.

“So much that I can smell the lust on you?” he grins. 

“Shut up.” 

“Who’s the lucky demon, hm? You know I can see right through you, love.”

“I may have pissed Satan off.”

“Oooooh someone’s in for it, then.” He looks thoughtful for a moment before swooping me close to his body. “You know,” he purrs against my ear, “I could take extra good care of you afterwards. Make that body feel so loved. You know my door is always open for you.”

“Th-thanks, Asmo. I gotta get going,” I mumble through a blush. 

It’s then that I see Satan standing in front of the House of Lamentation, arms crossed, watching the whole thing. Oh shit. 

I swallow hard and make my way toward the door. He inspects me with a sweltering intent, nails tapping ever impatiently against his elbow. I approach so as not to startle a lion in its very own den. 

The air electrifies with every step closer. Soon enough, a yelp rings across the yard as he snatches my wrist and tows me away. Here goes. 

I struggle to keep up as we wind through the house. 

“Oi, Summer!” Mammon calls once he catches a glimpse of me.

“She’s busy,” Satan hisses back, soon tossing me into his room and slamming the door. 

A moment as we catch our breath.

“No one else will steal you away. All. Mine,” he murmurs, circling me. 

He’s wearing his trademark smile, vicious in the most polite and pleasant manner. I shudder. 

“So dirty you play, Miss Summer.” His voice is low and even, an illusion of calm. “Winning the hearts of my brothers before my eyes. Shameless.” 

A lump catches in my throat as I await the first move. He’s toying with me. 

“I told you to be prepared. Are you?”

“I’m always ready for you, Satan.”

“Are you? Judging by your actions, it would appear you’re always ready for the rest of my brothers as well.”

“It’s not like th-“

“Shush,” he hisses, snatching me by my hair to pull my back against his chest. “Today is for me, not them. Are you prepared to give your mind and body to me?”

“Yes. Yes. Please,” I pant. His long fingers are wrapped threateningly around my throat. I grip at his pants legs behind me for support.

His hands shift to find my waist, fingers digging into my curves as he presses me closer to his body. My insides jolt at the feeling, anticipating what’s to come (me, hopefully). I’m practically vibrating, and he knows this. 

“Dirty, dirty girl. Always in a hurry to be filled. You’ll have to wait today. I intend on taking my time,” he murmurs against my hair. I shiver. 

I feel a breeze shift the air around me, a slight green fog dissipating quickly in the air. The claws are out now, tapping against my skin with a playful hint of danger. I feel his skeletal tail curl around my exposed thigh, inching its way up my uniform skirt. 

“Satan…” I whimper as best I can with his grip around my throat.

“Are you afraid? Perhaps you should be. Frail as a kitten, you are, little human. And you’re not on my good side today.” 

Without much warning, he tosses me onto his bed, grabbing a fistful of my hair to keep my face pressed against his covers. He flips up my skirt to expose my ass, claws raking across the supple skin. I whine again, begging for more contact. I’m denied. 

“Your skirt length doesn’t meet school regulations. Or do you like the idea of giving all my brothers and the lesser demons an upskirt view?”

“It’s not – “

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” he hisses, closer to my ear this time. I shiver at his closeness, feeling my hips wiggle in anticipation of their own volition. 

I yelp, more out of excitement than fear, once the impact of his hand meets my ass. 

“More, please, I want to feel you.”

He clicks his tongue, peeling my panties off in a business-like manner. 

“I’ve hardly touched you. Who knew you’d get so wet just from being roughed up a bit? I’d like to give you what you want, but I’d love even more to see you suffer.” He releases his grip in my hair to flip me over to face him. “I told you to be prepared, but I don’t think you follow directions very well, kitten.”

I stare back at him, panting with arousal and slight confusion. 

“I think you prepared yourself for a good time, not a punishment,” he states. 

It feels like it’s been hours. I’m deaf to my own cries at this point. I’m so aware of every limb and organ and cell of my body, yet completely numb at the same time. Why? Why won’t he let me come? 

“Satan, please, please, please,” I whimper, drained of fervor by this point.

He has my hands tied above my head so I don’t touch myself.

“That’s it. I love the sound of your begging. Beautiful, futile, music to my ears.”

He pulls the bullet vibrator out of me – clearly savoring the drawl of whatever sound I’ve managed to make – and replaces it with his throbbing cock once more. 

“Yesss, yes, please, more.” 

He drives into me, hard and fast, but not enough to get me off – never enough. And it’s on purpose. I’m so overstimulated that I’m unsure if I’ll ever be able to orgasm again. I start to wonder if he’s broken me. Hours of edging, no release. If I haven’t broken yet, I’m likely to soon. 

I feel it building up again, the pounding motions of his hot cock inside of me. Just a few more thrusts, please. 

And he pulls out. 

I scream through gritted teeth in pure frustration, sweating and dripping wet with arousal. 

“What do I have to do for you to let me come?” 

“You’re not coming tonight. That decision’s already been made. Nothing you can do will change that. However, in the future, you can be more mindful of your behavior.” 

More hot tears of frustration spout from my burning eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Satan. I love you. I didn’t mean to – “

“I love you too, kitten. And that’s why I’m training you so well.” 

He reaches up to kiss my lips with tender contrast to his ministrations. 

“You’re doing so well. I love the way you beg for release; it’s delicious in a way. Your frustration has a taste all its own.” 

He turns me on my side, spooning me awkwardly since my hands are tied to the headboard. I feel him slide his cock in between my soaked thighs, thrusting his way to release. One slender hand grips my waist, the other squeezing my breast. A deep heat flushes through me as he uses me, knowing I won’t find my own climax. 

“You’re so beautiful. Your tears, your blush, your soft skin. Delectable.”

I pant as he uses me, praying for any sort of friction where I want it. But I never find it. One final thrust, and he comes undone between my thighs, leaving me drenched in everything I couldn’t have.


	4. Day 4: Leather - Lucifer

A ping from my D.D.D. distracts me as we stand in line to check out at Majolish. 

“Oh? Popular, are we?” Asmo teases, regarding the interruption. 

“Not usually. Kinda scared to read the message actually.” 

Once I have my bags gathered, I pull out my phone to see Lucifer’s name on my screen. Oh boy. 

Lucifer: I’d like to see you in my study on the hour. Don’t be late.

Asmo sees the color drain from my face, raising a perfect eyebrow in question.

“Lucifer wants to see me. On the hour.”

“Oooooh, what’d you do?”

“Nothing that I can think of. My grades are great, and I haven’t gotten into any trouble.”

“Then he should back off! He knows it’s our day.”

“Yeah but now I’m a little scared.”

“Don’t be. He’s probably lonely and just too prideful to ask for attention like a normal person,” he suggests, rolling his eyes. 

Upon arriving home, Asmo insists that I slip on the lingerie he’d talked me into buying under my clothes. 

“Please! He’s so not into me like that. He probably wants me to file papers or something.”

“I’m the Avatar of Lust, honey. Trust me when I say he sees you as more than a secretary.” 

“Ugh. Whatever,” I dismiss, stepping out in the black strappy ensemble he’d insisted would suit me. He gasps.

“I knew you’d look stunning.”

Asmo steps behind me in the mirror, inspecting me a little too closely. 

“If he doesn’t take you tonight, then I’d be happy to,” he purrs, sliding his hands up my sides to squeeze at my breasts. 

“Eeep! Stop that!” I giggle, pushing him away with a blush in a hurry to get dressed. 

When the hour strikes, I knock on Lucifer’s study door. I can’t deny that I’m feeling a little nervous, mulling over Asmo’s suggestive… suggestions. 

“Ah, Summer. Come in,” he greets, looking just as collected as usual. 

I inwardly jump at the contact of his gloved hand on my shoulder. Polite, meaningless contact as he ushers me in. 

He leans comfortably against his desk, arms folded. He watches me with a polite smile as I make my way inside. At least that means I’m not in trouble. 

I seat myself across from him in a cozy armchair, legs crossed and posture a little tense. 

“We haven’t had a moment alone in a while, and I just wanted to check in and see how you’re fairing.”

“Oh, thank you. Yeah,” I mumble, relief most likely plastered all over my face. “Everything is going as planned. Classes are challenging, but I’m doing well. I’m getting along with all your brothers. Annnd no one has tried to eat me yet. So. I’d say all is well.” 

He chuckles, eyeing me with a hint of… mischief?

“I’m glad to hear that. Are you comfortable here? Is there anything you need?”

My thoughts wander. Yeah, maybe a vibrator or two, but all you demons are constantly supervising me.

“Not really. I’d say I’m comfortable.”

“Good. Let me know if there’s anything we can do to make your stay better. You four are the first set of exchange students, so it will be beneficial to get as much feedback as possible.” 

“Sure thing. Thanks for checking in.” 

“I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I? If not, I wouldn’t be opposed to some company. It’s not often we have a quiet moment together.” 

“O-oh. You’re right. It’s usually pretty chaotic around here. Asmo and I just went shopping, but I didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the night.”

“Good. I’d like to monopolize you then,” he smiles. He pours two glasses of a red liquor and hands one to me. 

“Thanks.”

I can’t help but feel awkward, still unknowing of how to act around THE Lucifer. 

“Do I still scare you?”

I look back up at him, startled by his blunt question. 

“I, um. Don’t know. I think maybe your elevated reputation is the scariest thing about you to me now.”

“You’re afraid of disrespecting me on accident.”

“Yes. Pretty much.” 

“Maybe I don’t know how to mend us getting off on the wrong foot, but I’d like to.” He stands up, taking a step toward me, and holds out a hand. “A dance?”

I’m puzzled, but I take his hand and allow him to lead me into a casual waltz. No music. Just me and a powerful demon. 

“Is that a new perfume?”

“Asmo talked me into it.”

“Good choice,” he murmurs. I feel my face heat up a bit at our close proximity.

“Thank you.” 

I become aware of his gloved hand holding mine, and the one on the small of my back. 

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“No. This feels nice,” I reply, daring to make eye contact with him for perhaps the first time since I’d entered the room. His deep red eyes are intense as they lock with mine, and I feel my heart skip. 

“Good,” he half-whispers, dropping my hand to snake his into my hair and pulling me closer with the one on my back. 

In that moment, he kisses me. I’m stunned to silence, but quickly wrap my arms around his shoulders for more. And more he gives me. 

The kiss is so deep I’m left moaning and panting, knees weak as he grips my waist. 

“Why did we put that off for so long?” he questions, ever so slightly out of breath. 

I shake my head in similar disbelief, giving in as he pulls my body to his once more. This kiss is more forceful as I feel his hand around my throat, the other sneaking ever so slowly up my thigh and into my skirt. 

“You like the gloves. I’ve caught you looking. I can tell what’s running through your head,” he teases.

I look back at him, eyes widening. “I-I um.”

“It’s nothing to feel ashamed of. Here,” he lulls, sliding his leather-clad hands up the back of my top to caress my back. I shudder at the contact, loving the way the cool leather feels on my skin. I sigh into his touch as he removes my top. I see him raise his eyebrow at my not-so-modest lingerie as he unzips my skirt for me to step out of as well. 

“Also Asmo’s doing,” I explain with a sheepish smile.

“Remind me to go easy on him next time he causes trouble.” 

I laugh as he picks me up and places me on his desk like I weigh nothing, spreading my thighs apart so he can stand closer to me. Lucifer kisses me deeply once more, reveling in every hum I make in response to his gloves on my skin. 

Kissing my neck, he pulls the fabric of my bra down to expose me. He trails his tongue between my breasts, biting down on the soft flesh and rolling my nipples between the soft leather pads of his fingers as I groan in pleasure. I buck forward instinctively, feeling the hardness pressing against his pants. Oh, wow.

“Mm, yes. You’re so good,” I breathe against his hair, skimming my fingers through his dark locks. 

He pulls me off the desk and flips me around, caressing my ass before bringing his hand down with a sharp smack. 

“Ah! Yes, yes, more.”

I hear a dark chuckle from behind me as he smooths over the swell. Another blow to the other cheek. The sting of his hand covered in leather is so good. I crave more and more. 

I shudder as he drags my soaked panties down my legs, giving languid strokes over the insides of my thighs. 

“Have you ever felt leather inside of you?”

“N-no. Please, I want to.”

I revel in the way he strokes my folds before sliding a finger inside of me. I white-knuckle his desk, completely lost in the slightly foreign sensation. He inserts another finger, and I can hardly contain myself. The stretch is divine. 

He explores my insides so beautifully; I’m left a panting, moaning mess sprawled across his desk. One more finger, and he starts a menacing pace. He reaches around to stroke my clit with his other hand, and I’m almost certain everyone else in the house can hear me at this point. 

I toss my head back, bucking against his hand to match his rhythm until I come undone against him. 

I groan once he pulls his fingers out as I come down from my high. I feel his erection pressed against my ass as he reaches over me for a tissue. I start to crave more of him.

“Shall we continue this in my room?” he asks me, cupping my face with leather still damp with my essence.

“Yes. Please.”

I fumble for clothes, more than eager to follow him.


	5. Day 5: Lactation - Belphegor

It’s been six weeks since the baby was born. I’m exhausted. Unsure. But so in love as I look at that already mischievous little face. Just like her father.

Lilith, we’d named her. Without any hesitation. A beautiful creation all mine and Belphegor’s. 

As much as I love her laughs and cries and snotty nose, I need a break. I’m unused to the plights of motherhood, especially considering her demonic lineage. She’s strong. Too strong for me to handle sometimes. 

I smile as Mammon scoops her into his arms, cooing in awe at her tiny hands.

“You really don’t mind, Mammon?”

“Hmph. Of course I don’ mind. What kinda uncle would I be if I did?”

“Thank you, Mammon. I mean it,” I sigh, burrowing further into my blanket and cushion on the sofa. “She has bottles in the fridge for the rest of the night and morning. I owe you one.”

He clicks his tongue in dismissal as he walks away, babbling incomprehensibly to my baby.

After a short nap, I’m awoken by Belphie snaking his arms around me. I cherish that feeling so much.

“Hey,” I squeeze out through a stretch.

“Hey,” he purrs back in my ear. “We’re alone tonight, you know.”

“Is that so? Heads – we nap. Tails – we fuck,” I mumble through my blanket, half teasing. 

I see a purple fog in the air around me as he transforms. His tail wraps around my wrist. 

“I’m hoping for tails,” he whispers in my ear. “Let’s go back to our room. Come on, lazy, you’re worse than me now.”

I half grumble, half giggle, following him back to our bed. He tosses me down, kissing me with a passion we’d put on hold for so long. I succumb to his power, savoring every moment. 

“I want to try something a little different today. Do you have any idea how much you’ve been turning me on lately? It’s put me into all kinds of little fantasies about you,” he whispers against my hair, squeezing the curves of my hips.

“Oh, please. I look horrible.”

“You’re wrong. Maybe I like your dark circles,” he teases. I smack his arm. “I like the way you’ve filled out, in all honesty. A little extra weight suits you very, very well.” 

“Thanks, but I don’t feel like it suits me,” I grieve, glancing to the mirror and back away from it just as quickly. “And pregnancy pudge isn’t exactly easy to get rid of.”

“Well I think it’s sexy,” he says against my neck, squeezing my thighs as he wraps them around his waist. “Do you mind indulging me in a fantasy?”

“Hmm. Depends on how gory it is. I know how you are,” I tease.

“No, no. It’s not like that,” he assures, scanning my face with a growing grin. “I may have picked something out for you to wear.” 

I sigh, turning over to follow him with my eyes as he rummages through a trunk in the closet. I raise an eyebrow as he pulls out what looks like mere scraps of fabric, until he unfolds it. A skimpy cow-print bikini top and frilled, tailed bottom, complete with a tiny cowbell collar and spotted ears. I roll my eyes, smirking.

“Okay, cowboy. I’ll indulge you.” 

He stalks toward me to hand me the items and capture me in a languid, steamy kiss.

“I’ll be waiting,” he grins. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

Once everything is on, I can’t help but admit to myself that I do look pretty hot. Just a little pudgier than I’m used to. More to love, right? Maybe I’m finally getting used to my tits being this huge. 

I creep out of the bathroom, unable to prevent the jingling of my bell collar. 

“Hot damn,” Belphie breathes, inspecting my form. 

“Right?” I tease, spinning around slowly for him to get a full view. 

I catch sight of a mechanism in Belphie’s hands. 

“What’s all this, then?” I inquire, starting to process the familiar shapes of the objects in question. Breast pumps. 

He hums, pulling me down to straddle him. “What kind of owner would I be if I didn’t milk you properly?” 

I gasp a little, stifling a giggle. No, I can do this. I’m kind of into it. Don’t laugh. 

“You’re already leaking, see?” he murmurs, stroking the thin – now wet – fabric of my top. I sigh as his thumbs trace over my hard nipples, and I grind myself against his hardening length through his pants. “Mm, I missed this.” 

“Me too,” I breathe as he closes the small distance between us. This kiss is by far the hottest thing either of us has experienced in months, drool dripping down my chin as he ravages my mouth and grinds our hips together. 

“I want to fuck the living hell out of you right now, but I want to play first. Can you wait?”

I nod, half-lidded and lust-dazed. 

“Good girl,” he purrs, scratching my scalp between my faux ears. “Get on your hands and knees, yeah?”

I do as I’m told, jingling as I adjust. He pulls my top forward to fully expose my breasts, fondling me all the while. 

“Look at you, so full of milk you’re ready to bust,” he comments, swiping at the lactation leaking from my breasts. “We’ll fix that for you.”

He adjusts the machine against each breast, and I follow the mess of tubes to find they extend into two glass milk bottles. I don’t know why his funny little roleplay is getting me so wet, but I’m anxious to get going. 

The pump starts, and I cry out, finding it to be quite a different sensation than the pump I’m used to. This one is a bit faster and rougher, and I find myself enjoying it as Belphie caresses my hair. 

“That’s it. Feeling better?”

I whine and wiggle as he watches me, inspecting the way the pumps pull at my nipples through the clear nozzles.

I hear Belphie unzip his pants, and I rub my thighs together in anticipation. It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve been intimate. I lick my lips when I see his hard length bounce free. I want him. I’m practically panting as I watch him stroke himself. 

“Show me how good of a girl you are, hm?” 

I whine, taking him into my mouth eagerly as he grabs a fistful of my hair. He starts to thrust into my mouth, my throat somehow remembering how to take him so well. I remember to breathe through my nose, gripping the sheets below me as tight as I can. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, bottoming out down my throat and quickly pulling out to let me catch my breath. “I forgot how good you feel.”

I gasp for air, staring up at him with an unfulfilled hunger. The sensation sucking at my breasts starts to drive me wild, and I crave any sort of friction between my legs. 

He reaches around me to stroke at my wet center, humming in approval. 

“You’re just soaking everywhere, aren’t you? You want me to do something about this?”

“Please, Belphie. I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted anything so badly in my life. Please just fuck me.”

He chuckles in response, kissing my ear as he unfastens the pumps from my sore breasts. He pulls me into an upright position, rubbing my overstimulated mounds, still leaking. He takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and giving a gentle bite as I cry out. 

Licking a trail up my chest and to my neck, he squeezes the other nipple, rearing a small spray of milk in his direction. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are. Fuck. Can’t believe you’re all mine.” 

I shudder into him, desperate for him to fill me. I straddle him, aligning myself over his throbbing cock. We both groan as I’m filled, reveling in the sensation as I adjust. I start to bounce on him, and he thrusts up into me with demonic strength. I cry out with each deep stroke inside me, tears of relief and passion prickling at my ducts. This. Is perfection.

He grips my hips with a bruising intensity, fucking me like he’ll never be allowed to again. I grab his shoulder for leverage and ride him with matching ferocity. Yes, yes. 

He pushes me down to the mattress by my shoulders and rails me mercilessly, my legs wrapped around his lithe waist. I feel my tits bouncing almost painfully. I’m getting close. I can’t take much more. 

“Belphie. I’m. So good, more.”

“Shh. I love you. You’re so fucking beautiful,” he hisses above me, rubbing hot circles against my clit.

Moments after, I feel his pace start to falter. Yes, close. One particular thrust in the right place sends me over the edge, shaking and calling out for him. The heat is unreal. One last thrust, and I feel his own orgasm wrack his body. 

He collapses against me, the sticky weight of him somehow very comforting. 

“Okay,” he breathes, “now we can nap.”

I snicker, rolling him off of me and catching my breath.


	6. Day 6: Free Use - Diavolo and Lucifer

“Summer,” Diavolo beams, “come here and be a good girl while Lucifer and I discuss some plans, yes?”

“Yes, sir,” I reply politely, kneeling between Diavolo’s legs. 

I unzip his pants and remove his large, throbbing cock. Beautiful. I couldn’t ask for a better responsibility. 

I lick his length from every angle, practically purring as I wet him with my tongue. He pets my hair, ever so casually, as he discusses important business with Lucifer. I can feel the firstborn watching me as I perform my duty, and it motivates me to do an even better job than usual. 

I rub the insides of Diavolo’s muscular thighs, opting to suckle on the dripping head of his cock as I rake my nails over his pants. He traces my eyebrows lovingly as he talks to his right hand man. It fills my chest with a belonging warmth. 

I take him deeper and deeper, pleasuring him with my throat. 

“She’s quite a piece, hm?” Lucifer asks, finally referring to me.

“Only the best. She’s the most well-trained I’ve ever had.”

“How lovely,” he acknowledges, bending down to squeeze my nylon-clad calf as if in appraisal. He inspects me, and I enjoy the attention, taking Diavolo deeper still.

“You’re free to use her as well. She’s very skilled at taking multiple partners. A trooper, this one.” 

“Interesting. I like a durable toy.” 

An even deeper heat starts to tingle between my legs at his suggestion. I can’t let them see I’m too excited. 

“Come sit, Summer.”

“Yes, sir,” I chime, standing up to position myself for warming his cock. 

He sheaths himself easily inside of me, and I huff a small sigh of contentment. 

“She’s always so ready. Hardly any preparation required,” the demon prince brags on me. 

“Impressive, I’ll admit,” Lucifer agrees, meeting me with a burning gaze. 

“Would you like to try her out? She seems eager,” he chuckles, patting my head. 

Lucifer takes a few strides toward me, cupping my chin with a warning grip. 

“Let’s see how well you can handle me. I’m not nearly as gentle as our Demon Prince.”

“Yes, sir. Let’s play,” I offer. He smirks. 

I watch him inspect the array of toys and tools behind Diavolo’s throne, choosing carefully. He settles on a classic riding crop, leaving me excited. 

“Summer, dear, can you stick out your tongue for me?” Lucifer requests.

I obey, never breaking eye contact with him as he flattens the leather of the crop against my wet tongue. 

“Very good,” he praises, dragging the crop teasingly down my neck and over my breasts. 

Without warning, he smacks me hard where my thigh becomes my ass. I jump ever so slightly, offering a slight whine of acknowledgment. 

“Hmm. She does appear to be very well-trained. Hardly a flinch.”

“I told you,” Diavolo smiles. 

“Summer, can you be a good girl and take me in your mouth?” Lucifer asks, his voice like silk darkness. He props my chin up toward him with the crop, and I nod.

“Yes sir, I’d be happy to.”

I unzip his pants and gently remove his hardening cock. Beautiful in a different way than Diavolo’s. Sculpted like marble – thick and inviting. I stroke him with curiosity, inspecting every inch with my fingertips. 

I start to lap at him, tracing a thick vein with my tongue and swirling around his head. He tastes so good. I can’t wait any longer before taking him into my mouth. I take him all the way before he grunts, grabbing a fistful of my hair and shoving himself down my throat. I do my best not to gag. In and out through my nose, hands locked behind my back. 

“I didn’t even have to tell her what to do with her hands,” Lucifer comments, clearly pleased. 

I let out my own hum of pleasure around Lucifer’s cock as Diavolo moves his hips ever so slightly, reminding me of how well he stretches me. 

“She’s good like that,” Diavolo laughs.

“You truly enjoy this, don’t you, girl?” the firstborn asks me. I glance up at him with twinkling eyes, hopefully conveying my answer. He fucks my face until a puddle of drool has collected on the floor between us. He finally releases me, allowing me to gasp for air.

“Thank you for using me, sir.”

He cups my face with a gloved hand, bending to my eye level.

“You are something of an anomaly.”

“You should feel her inside. Like the rarest velvet,” Diavolo insists. “Be a sweet girl and bend over for Lucifer, hm?”

“Yes, sir,” I comply, allowing Diavolo’s thick cock to slide out of me. I get up and bend over the arm of Diavolo’s throne, legs spread for better access. I glance behind me to encourage Lucifer’s use of my body. 

He eyes me voraciously. 

“Quite a sight,” he admires before stepping up to me, aligning himself at my entrance. I gasp as he pushes in, delighted. 

Diavolo strokes my back and pets my hair as Lucifer takes me, quite roughly. I stay quiet like a good girl as he pounds me. I gasp in awe as he smacks my ass with god-like strength.

“May I take you in my mouth, Lord Diavolo?”

“Of course, love. Go ahead and make me come.”

“Yes, sir.”

I suck on him with a deep hunger, bobbing my head with tactical skill. I flick my tongue – hard – against the slit of his cock as I go down this time, and I smile inside at the sound of him cursing in pleasure. I feel him start bucking into my mouth, and soon enough I’m swallowing all the cum I can. I quickly lick up what wouldn’t fit in my mouth, cleaning his lovely cock of stickiness. 

“Thank you, sir,” I pant.

“Thank you, Summer. Lovely girl.”

Lucifer’s pace becomes more erratic at the sight of me eating the prince’s cum, and he fucks me somehow deeper than before. I grip the arm of the throne as he buries himself in me, more than ready to take his release. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, shooting hot cum deep inside of me and gripping my waist with bruising intensity. 

I sigh in relief.

“Thank you for your cum, sir.”


	7. Day 7: Breeding - Asmodeus

I close my eyes, savoring the breeze of her scent as she scurries to her spot at the table – quick to make sure she grabs a plate before Beel inhales it all. I can’t take it much longer. She smells too divine. I can’t help the way the corners of my mouth curl into a grin at the sight of her dimpled smile. She’s just too lovely. 

“Do you have any plans after class, my Summer breeze?”

She shakes her head, one cheek full of food, soon responding after she swallows.

“Nope, I was just gonna come home and take a nap probably. Three tests today.”

“Well it sounds like you’ll need a self-care day. You’ll be so exhausted. I’d be happy to pamper you this evening, my dear.”

“Oh that sounds great, actually. I need to unwind a little. Thanks, Asmo, I’ll see you after classes,” she beams.

I can’t keep my eyes off of her as she banters with my brothers, giggling and unaware of her predicament. I follow her with my eyes as she stands up to put her plate in the sink.

I feel every nerve in my body awaken as she brushes past me. I shouldn’t do this. I should control myself. But the scent of fertility is not easily refused by a demon in heat. Especially not when that demon is the Avatar of Lust. 

I want to put a baby in her.

I open my door to a freshly showered, but not-surprisingly exhausted looking face. 

“Come in, sweetheart. You look so worn. Those professors do nothing good for our skin, I know.” 

“Thanks, Asmo.”

She drops her overnight bag on the floor at the entrance and plops on my bed. I feel like the lecherous beast that I am for the first time around this woman. I’ve always contained myself, but it’s different this time. I look at her bag on the floor. She trusts me. 

Many a night has she spent in my bed, leaving the next morning unscathed. Nothing more than passing loving touches – a mischievous squeeze here and there that have earned no more than a squeal or a giggle. She trusts me. 

I glance over to her, legs dangling over the edge of my bed, ass on full display in her little shorts that say PINK on the back. My heart races, but I know I have to approach this slowly. Don’t make an ass of yourself, Asmo. Don’t scare her. 

“You’re asking for a different kind of night, giving me a view like that, darling.”

She kicks her legs, giggling in acknowledgment that she should probably reposition herself. She doesn’t.

I stalk up behind her, unable to contain a laugh myself as I tickle her sides, lying next to her and pulling her to my chest. 

“You know how much I love you, right?” I ask her, petting her soft hair.

“Of course I do, because I love you just as much,” she murmurs, playing with the collar of my shirt. So lovely. So pure of heart.

I kiss the top of her head and get up to gather supplies. Serums, masks, lotions. I light a few candles and dim the overhead lights for a calming effect, ready to renew this tired girl before breaking her all over again. 

She’s lounging on my pillows, a mint green peel on her face and cooling pads on her eyes. She sighs in contentment as I massage lotion into her legs. My whole hand fits around her delicate ankle as I work my way up her leg. Her thighs instinctively shut together as my touch reaches further up, but she soon relaxes as I work dangerously close to her center. 

“Has your mask dried, love?”

She reaches up to pat her face, nodding and sitting up on her elbows. 

“Oh, don’t get up; your feet are covered in lotion. I’ll take care of it.”

I look down at her as I remove the peel from her face. She’s just staring back at me.

“You’re so pretty, Asmo.”

I feel a heat rise in my chest.

“Thank you for noticing,” I smile, unable to stop myself from reaching down to peck her on the lips. She starts, eyes slightly widening, but smiles.

“Can you kiss me again?” she asks with such innocence. 

“You know if I start that I won’t be able to stop,” I warn her.

“Maybe I don’t want you to stop.”

“I hope you paid attention in demon biology, little tease.”

“Why’s that? Think you’re too tough for me to handle?” she pouts. 

“Oh, no, dear,” I murmur, pinning her wrists down and coming close to her ear, “It’s because I’m in full heat, and you’re tempting me more than I can bear.” Her eyes widen once more, a slight blush playing across her cheeks. “The scent of your fertile body has been getting me high, love. Are you certain you want me to kiss you again?”

She looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding back at me. I can’t help the sigh of relief that leaves my chest as I press my face to the skin of her neck. That took less coaxing than I imagined. Her touch is intoxicating as she wraps her arms around my neck. 

I squeeze her sides, making my way down to her hips, and I kiss her again. She matches my passion with a kiss back, soon evolving into a hot and messy exchange.

“I want to be gentle with you so badly, but my body just needs to fill you with cum,” I whisper in her ear, leaning down to suck on her soft neck.

“Ah! Asmo…” she whines, pressing her body against mine – hard. 

She shudders as I reach between her legs to stroke her where she’s sensitive. I can’t waste any more time. I’ve never had to resist my urges so strongly. I pull her shorts to the side and dip my finger into her entrance. She sighs in ecstasy, spreading her legs for me. Fuck.

I slip two more fingers inside of her and watch her squirm. She’s probably not used to being fingered so thoroughly – no human touch could compare to mine.

A few more thrusts and she’s coming undone, gripping the sheets with her whole life force. 

“Oh my god, how the hell – “

“Shh,” I quiet her with my slick fingers, allowing her to taste herself. The way she sucks on my fingers leaves me no choice now. I flip her over and pull her onto her hands and knees, untying my robe in the same motion. 

She whimpers as I rip her shorts down to her knees and slam into her. Not many things feel quite as divine as this. She moans into the pillow, gasping at the luxury of my movements inside of her. 

“What do you want from me, Summer? I want to hear you say it.”

“I-I want. I want you to come inside me.”

“Are you ready for it to reach your womb? Can you feel me that deep inside of you?”

“Yes! Yes,” she groans as I thrust particularly deep. 

I reach into her drapey shirt to squeeze at her sides, sneaking up to toy at her breasts. She’s overcome with lust – possessed by it as she rams herself back against me. She would let me turn her body inside out if it meant feeling me any deeper. She would let me do unspeakable things. I know the itch that’s building inside of her. Only I will be able to satisfy it now. 

“I can’t wait to see your cute belly swell up with my baby,” I grunt with each thrust inside of her.

Her walls tighten around my cock then. I toss my head back and fuck her even harder – she’s like velvet. 

Gentle this time, Asmo. No more than she can handle. The deepest, most grotesque parts of my soul want to fuck her past the point of being passed out and raw and bleeding. The darkest place inside of me wants to show her my demonic form, tear at her flesh, reach so far inside of her that she’ll never be satisfied by anyone else again. 

I’ll be viler after she’s had one child of mine. Gentle. Gentle. 

She’s a mess already, practically in tears, shaking her head in awe of her newfound lust. A groaning, seething mess. Beautiful. 

“Are you ready to get impregnated, Summer? I’m getting close with you squeezing around my cock so tightly. I want you to focus on how hot it feels when I fill you.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” she whispers – a mantra to keep sane amidst the itching lust overtaking her mind. She’s crying now, so overwhelmed. 

One, two, three more thrusts. 

“Fuck,” I breathe, finally able to after the suffocation of my urgency to breed. 

I pull her down, her back against my front, still buried inside of her. 

“You took me so well, love. I want to keep my cum inside you for a bit. I want to make sure you take it as well as you took my cock.”

She hums in acknowledgement, still panting and maybe a little confused. Has my charm worked on her after all? 

I rub her belly until she falls asleep, still sheathed inside her as my cum reaches her womb.


	8. Day 8: Hate Sex - Mammon

Thunk. 

That’s it. He’s dead. 

I watch as the balled up piece of paper rolls beside my feet after hitting the back of my head. Waiting until the professor turns to face the board, I turn around and snatch Mammon’s notebook, depriving him of ammo. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” he whispers in annoyance.

“I could ask the same of you! Leave me alone!”

“I’m bored.”

“This is why you always fail, Mammon. Knock it off.” 

I slip back into concentration, focusing on the runes drawn on the chalkboard and copying them into my own notebook. 

Then I feel Mammon blowing on my hair. I grit my teeth, ready to break my knuckles against his thick skull, but the professor turns to face the class before I can act. I stretch my arm behind my head, not-so-subtly flipping him off. I hear him snicker. 

He tugs on my hair, and I crunch his toes (he sticks his feet under my desk, annoyingly enough), which I imagine has no effect on him. 

The five remaining minutes of class feel like an eon as mine and Mammon’s feet scuffle. I’m going to kill him if I get anything lower than a B on this test. 

Once class is dismissed, I pick up my things and leave as quickly and efficiently as possible.

“Summerrrr!”

I hear him calling after me, and I know it’s only a matter of time; my speed is no match for his. 

“You’re no fun in class,” he whines after catching up with me.

“That’s because I’m trying to learn, genius. I’m a representative for humanity. I have no choice but to do well.”

“Blah, blah. Ya sound like Lucifer.” 

“Hm. Maybe I’ll just go spend all my time with him instead of you, then. In fact, I’ll go see if he needs any help in the council room. See ya!” 

“Not like I wanted to spend time with some stupid human anyway!”

“I’m only stupid because you distract me in class, idiot!” 

It’s only a matter of moments before he’s dragging me along by my hand. I don’t know where we’re going, but my only choice with a grip like that is to follow – protesting all the while. 

We make our way across campus toward the abandoned wing. His pace is too fast, leaving me struggling to keep up with his stride. 

“Slow down! Where the hell are we going, anyway?”

“Shush. You’ll see.”

I grumble under my breath, but he soon pulls me into one of the dark abandoned halls, pinning me against a wall before I can question him. 

“Mammon. What are you – “ 

“I was ‘bout to do this in front of everyone, so shut up and be grateful ya brat.”

Warm lips are pressed to mine in that moment, his hands on my hips.

“You should shut up more often,” he pants. 

“You should stop being an annoying fuck.”

I pull him in to kiss me again by his loose tie, fingers curling in his soft hair as his hands explore up my sides. There’s no denying the sexual tension that had built up over the class period. Mentioning Lucifer must have broken him. 

He tugs on my hair, and I open my mouth for him. The deepened kiss hits me right between the thighs. Lips still connected, he tosses his jacket. I grip his shoulders, nails digging in to urge him on. He hisses against my lips, spreading my legs apart with his knee. I whine as he grinds his knee against me and moves his head down to suck at my neck. 

I grind myself against him as he unties my bow and unbuttons half of my shirt. I toss my jacket while Mammon pushes my bra up so my breasts spill free. 

“You’re too hot to be so damn weird,” he growls, latching his teeth to one breast, soon sucking at a nipple.

“Ah! I could – say the same of you.”

He kisses down my stomach to get on his knees, soon reaching up into my skirt to pull my panties down my legs. 

“Sit on my shoulders,” he demands.

“M-Mammon?”

“I know ya don’t trust me, but I ain’t gonna drop ya. Just do it,” he grumbles, pulling one of my thighs over his shoulder. 

I yelp as both of my thighs are on either side of his face, my back against the wall. I yelp even louder as he licks hard against my center. His grip on my thighs is bruising as he eats me out, tongue delving deep inside me. I’m a moaning mess at this point, my hands gripping his hair almost as tight as he’s gripping me. I start to buck against him, heels digging into his back, until I come completely undone.

He lowers me gently, then unzips his pants. The sound goes straight to my core even though I just came. I’m ready for more. 

“Holy fuck,” I murmur once I see him. Beautiful cock, hard and leaking and ready. I can’t help but get on my knees for him. I give a tantalizing lick from base to tip before taking him in my mouth. 

“Shit,” he groans, “We’ll just havta stuff your mouth with my cock every time you’re a sassy brat.”

I slide off of him with a lewd pop, glaring at him.

“Then that means I get to sit on your face every time you’re loud and annoying.” 

“Fair enough,” he breathes as I take him back into my mouth. 

He takes a fistful of my hair as I bob along his length, eventually pulling me off of him and lifting me back up to stand. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad I can’t stand it. C’mere.”

He lifts me up, holding me by my thighs and pressing me not-so-gently against the wall. I link my hands behind his neck and wait for him to fill me. 

I feel his cock rubbing against my entrance as he finds the right angle, finally pressing inside. We both groan in relief. I feel myself sweating, both of us still halfway in our uniforms as he fucks me senseless. His thrusts up into me are so good that I cry out, calling his name as I dig my nails into his shoulders. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he moans, the rasp of his voice sending straight between my legs. 

He thrusts even faster, and I feel myself reflexively tightening around him. He’s hitting me just right. Just a little harder. 

“Hard – harder, Mammon. Fuck me,” I beg, ever closer. 

“Tch, needy,” he grunts, but complies, fucking me even harder. “I’m gonna come. Fuck.” 

The feeling of his erratic motions and hot cum send me over the edge. I tighten around him, vibrating with ecstasy as I come again. 

“Fuck,” I breathe, slinking against the wall as he lowers me. My knees buckle when he sets me down, and Mammon follows suit. 

“That was hot,” Mammon breathes, leaning against the wall next to me.

“Yeah. Maybe we should argue more often.”

He snickers, passing me a water bottle from his bag. 

“Maybe you should just shut up more often,” he suggests.

“Says you, loudass,” I retort, searching for my tossed clothes.

“We’ll be heading into round two if you act like that,” he teases, picking up his own lost articles. 

I grumble and straighten myself, continuing to yell at Mammon once I realize I’m late for my next class. 

“Why don’t we skip that class and go to your room,” Mammon grins.

“Fine!”


	9. Day 9: Pegging - Leviathan

His every movement is timid without the safety blanket of hiding behind a game controller. He offers a blush upon invitation to my room to watch some anime. Soon enough, he’ll be absorbed in the plot well enough to withstand a passing touch or two. It always goes that way. The further into ‘the zone’ he is, the more comfortable he is with touch. The farthest I’ve gotten is an almost-heated kiss. 

A knock. Good.

“Levi! You did come,” I beam, pulling him into a quick hug to which I receive blushes and stutters. “Sorry, I’m just happy you want to spend time with me.”

I pull away, welcoming him inside.

“W-well of course. You’re my true friend. A-anyway, so the next episode of ‘I’ve Been Reanimated as a Cyborg Zombie!!’ airs tonight, so I figured we could watch that first. Also – “

I nod my head as he rambles, hearts in my eyes, just ready to spend the rest of the night by his side. 

He appears more comfortable, leading the conversation about some of the latest merch releases. He rotates back and forth in my desk chair – rambling contentedly – as I gather pillows and blankets to toss in front of the TV. 

Levi settles down as I set up our show, and I soon settle next to him, a safe foot away. The episode is action-packed and plot-thick, soon ending in a dramatic love confession between the main character and her love interest. That’s when he gets stiff and quiet.

“Phew, good episode,” he says, sitting up with an awkward stretch. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and we can start on the next series.”

“Okay,” I smile, sitting up with a good stretch as well. 

I play on my phone as he disappears, when the sight of Levi’s D.D.D. screen lighting up catches my attention. I look instinctively, not out of nosiness, but sheer human response. 

‘Chapter Update: Revenge of the Sea Witch’

Hmm. Sounds interesting. 

I do a quick plot search to see if it’s something I’d want to read as well, and my results lend me a shock. 

Wow.

A domineering Sea Witch – complete with tentacles – pegs her male victims into mind-controlled submission. A few panels draw a blush from my cheeks. Graphic! But not totally unwelcome. Interesting. Very interesting. 

I try to act natural as he comes back into the room, but my mind is now on Levi’s interests as I set up our next show. 

Upon checking his phone, Levi’s eyes widen a bit, and he snatches it and places it on the other side of him with a blush. Interesting. 

“What’s wrong?” I venture.

“Um nnothing it was just a… nothing.”

“Oh that’s helpful, thanks,” I smile, knowing. 

He huffs at my response.

“Let’s just start this episode,” he grumbles. 

We stare at the screen for what feels like hours, laughing and discussing what we’ve seen. All the while, I scoot ever closer, and eventually we’re wrapped up in the same blanket. 

“Levi, my eyes need a break. Can we just lay here?”

“Waste of time, but okay,” he snarks, looking at his phone. 

“Been reading anything interesting lately?” I ask, feigning innocence. 

“Umm, no. No not really. Nothing you would like.”

“I might surprise you, you know,” I mumble, playing with the zipper of his jacket as he virtually ignores me. 

“You are good at surprising me, I’ll admit.” 

“Can I kiss you?” I ask him, watching the fluster overtake his face.

“Exibit A of you being surprising,” he stammers. “I don’t know why you’d wanna kiss someone like me anyway.”

“Because you’re dear to me and I love you.”

“Y-you can’t just say things like that!”

“I just did,” I tease, wiggling ever closer to him. “Please don’t be insecure with me. You’re so special to me, and I just want to show you how I feel. Do you not feel the same about me?”

“I- of course I feel the same, I just…” 

“You don’t disgust me. You enthrall me. I promise,” I mumble, wrapping my arms around him. This time, he hugs me back. 

“You’re too good for me.”

“Not true.”

“Hey, Summer,” he asks, getting my attention. I look up.

And he initiates a kiss. My heart skips a beat, soon racing in response. He kissed me. We’re kissing. 

I sigh into the kiss, running my hands through his hair as he squeezes my sides. He’s not bad at it – as his awkward aura would suggest, but quite the opposite. I’m filled with so much want for him that I can hardly contain myself. 

“Levi, I want you.”

“I-I don’t know –“

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to; I’m just letting you know that I want to.”

He looks at me, lust clearly swirling in his eyes, but also doubt. 

“I want you too, Summer. You’re my true friend, and you never make me uncomfortable. I do want to.”

“I’m so glad,” I whisper against his lips, taking him in another passionate kiss. “I want to show you how much I feel for you.” 

“I. I want…”

“I have a feeling what you might want,” I say softly, sitting up on my elbow and looking into his eyes. “I could be jumping to conclusions, but I mayyy have seen the latest manga you’ve been reading. Don’t be mad. It was an accident.”

His face flushes so deeply that I expect him to run away, but he simply covers his face and rolls over. Better than the former. 

“Levi, we can do anything you want. Any way. I don’t mind. I want to satisfy you.”

He groans into his hands, frustrated, but seemingly thoughtful. 

“Do you mean that?” he asks, sheepish.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have said so otherwise.”

He reaches behind him to grab my hand, and my heart flutters. 

“Okay. I trust you. I think.”

“I’ll accept that,” I laugh, wrapping my arms around him from behind. 

I kiss his ear, whispering how much I love him as I work down to kiss at his neck. I feel him gradually relax as I work at him, soon earning a soft pant as I suck at his skin. He’s touching me back, facing me now. His hands roam down my back as I work on tugging his shirt off. He struggles. 

“Don’t be shy,” I tease against his ear, sliding my hand into his shirt. My fingers ghost over his skin until I find a nipple. He sighs and covers his mouth as I rub gentle circles against him, tugging at his sensitive flesh. “How many nights have you thought about me touching you like this, all by yourself?”

He shakes his head, blushing, finally letting me pull his shirt off and toss it to the side. I see a bulge growing in his pants, and it fills me with want. He squirms as I undo the button of his pants and nothing more. 

“How badly do you want me to take care of this?” I ask, ghosting my finger ever so gently over his clothed erection.

“Stopppp!” he whines through his hands, so embarrassed. 

I offer a gentle laugh as I unzip his pants, about to free his cock when he asks me to wait.

“It’s not fair that you’re still dressed,” he mumbles. 

“Why don’t you do something about it then?”

He sits up, finally taking initiative as he pulls me into another kiss, sliding my shirt up my body. He unclasps my bra with surprising ease, and I moan when he cups my breasts, squeezing experimentally. 

“You’re so soft,” he whispers against my mouth. 

“Thanks,” I smile back, resuming the kiss while I reach down to free his erection. 

He shivers as I stroke him, but now I mean business. 

“Lay down,” I order. He obeys – maybe because of the pact, or maybe because he wants to. Who knows? 

I remove my shirt and bra completely and pull the rest of Levi’s clothes off of him. Sliding my hands up his thighs, I savor the little sounds he makes. His breathing quickens when I lean over his cock, making eye contact with him as I take it in my hand. I flatten my tongue out and rub his tip against it, feeling him jerk and wiggle underneath me before I take him all the way in my mouth.

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

I get him painfully hard before I reach under my bed into the box I don’t want anyone to see. He appears to brace himself as I cover my fingers in lube, spreading his legs a little more for me. 

I rub my fingers against his entrance before pressing a finger inside. He gasps, letting me explore him. I earn a whine as I slide another finger inside of him, starting a quicker fingering motion. His face is beautiful as it twists in pleasure with a hint of pain. I salivate at the sight of his cock standing at full attention. I can’t wait to see it bounce. 

“I-I think I’m ready,” he pants.

“Are you sure?”

“I can take it,” he assures. 

I give him a view as I stand up and turn around to slide my shorts and panties down my legs. I hear him stroking himself as I make a show of bending over to dig through the box. I find what I’m looking for, adjusting it around my hips securely. 

Levi licks his lips and blushes at the sight of the large blue strap-on. I kneel within arm’s reach of him and hand him the lube. 

“I want to watch you stroke me,” I command, watching his blush deepen as he squirts a large amount of lube in his hand. “How does it feel?”

“Big,” he gulps, stroking the dildo until it’s covered enough.

I rub more lube at his entrance before pressing against him, the sound of his whimpering going straight to my core. He covers his mouth and shuts his eyes as I push all the way into him. I wait until he nods, soon starting a gentle pace as he gets accommodated. 

“Look at you, such a mess with my cock inside of you. You can hardly control yourself.”

He white-knuckles the blanket underneath him as I start to rail him, loving the enticing show of his pink cock bouncing around as I fuck him. Now it’s time for my fun.

I switch on the vibrator, and he moans so loud that he slaps his own hand over his mouth again. I moan with him, feeling the vibrations against my clit. I pull his legs up to rest on my shoulders and grip his thighs to thrust into him deeper and deeper still. 

The look on his face is so beautiful, so flustered. He cries out little praises as I ram my hips against him. I release one of his legs to stroke at his leaking cock, and the other to intertwine my fingers with his. He gasps when I pull out, still stroking him. 

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

He complies, arching beautifully for me. I press back into him, and he gives a low groan. The new angle must feel good. He’s panting and rutting against me now, and I reach around to stroke him.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi. Look at you. And so hard for me. Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, please, please, I want you to finish me,” he begs. 

He cries out when I find a particularly sensitive spot inside him, thrusting hard against him to chase my own climax as well. I grind hard against the vibrations until I feel an orgasm hit me. I moan out, focusing on stroking him to completion. 

“Mm, Levi, I want you to come for me now. Come in my hand.”

A couple more thrusts send him over the edge, full body shivers wracking him as he groans in relief. I feel the hot cum in my hand as I massage it over his swollen cock. 

He sinks even further into the pillows, and I pull out of him slowly as he gasps. 

“Fuck,” I whisper as I fall down beside him. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs, eyes closed. 

He’s sweating, red cheeks and tired eyes. He looks so exhausted and satisfied. 

My heart swells with love when he opens his sleepy eyes to look at me, taking my hand in his. 

“I love you,” he finally says. 

“I love you too, Levi,” I smile, kissing his cheek.


	10. Day 10: Size Difference - Diavolo

Diavolo: Summer! Are you free today?

My heart races when I look at the screen and see Lord Diavolo’s name. I dive for the phone.

Always free for him.

Summer: I sure am!

Diavolo: Excellent. I was hoping you could help me with something at the castle today.

I’ll help him with anything. 

Summer: Sure thing, I’ll be right over!

I quickly doll myself up and change clothes. Tight pants that make my ass look great, a simple top, and some sandals to show off my fresh pedicure. Good enough for royalty? Never. 

The castle garden is beautiful as ever as I make my way to the grand double doors. Barbatos greets me, inquiring of the brothers’ wellbeing as he leads me to Diavolo’s study. 

It’s then that I realize we’ll be alone. Lord. (literally).

“Summer! I’m so glad you could make it. Please, have a seat.”

He’s standing by the window, looking out over the garden. I inwardly blush at the idea he may have watched me walk up. 

Soon enough, he ushers me to a conversation area complete with cozy chairs and freshly brewed tea. Always the best from Barbatos. 

“Thank you,” I blush as he pours tea into my cup. The prince shouldn’t be pouring anyone’s tea. But I guess he’s just… like that. 

“I suppose we should get to business,” he smiles, taking a seat across from me. “I wanted to pick your brain about some human realm celebrations. I’d like to integrate whatever I can into this exchange program. The more we learn, the better.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun. I can tell you all about American holidays, and maybe a few other countries if I think hard enough.”

“Are there any human holidays coming up soon?” he asks over his teacup.

“Hmm. I think the closest one is Valentine’s Day.”

“Tell me about it.”

I feel myself blushing again, fully aware of what exactly I have to explain. 

“It’s a celebration of love. Everything is decorated with hearts and cupids. People in love buy chocolates and flowers for each other, or other cute gifts. People make love confessions. Couples go out on dates. And… well, single people tend to not like the holiday very much.”

“It’s only for people in love?” He looks thoughtful, almost concerned.

“Well, I always tend to get my friends little gifts too, since I love them. And my grandma always got me chocolates because she loved me. So it’s not always about romance. But, it’s mostly about the romance. Couples get… y’know. Couple-y.” 

He laughs, looking deep in thought. 

“It’s perfect! We’ll host a Cupid’s ball. Everyone brings a date!”

“That could get – “

“Even better to bring people closer together!” 

“I’m just concerned tha – “ 

“And I’d like to ask you to be my date.”

Wait. What?

“W-wa are you joking with me?” I blunder.

“Of course not! You’ve been kind enough to help me with human relations. That’s what this is all about. And what a better statement than a human beside a demon?” 

“I guess that makes sense, but I’m just me. And you’re. The Prince.”

“You truly aren’t aware of how special you are,” he muses, looking into my eyes with a hint of mystery. “You know that if you decline to be my date, seven of my most powerful demons will be fighting over who gets to take you as theirs. That’s special.” 

“I, um. I guess you’re right about that,” I mumble, sheepish. I think of how they’d all have their own ways of getting me to go with them, and I smile. Maybe going with Diavolo is best. “I’d be honored to be your date.” 

“I’m so glad,” he says through a smile with the warmth of a spring day. The Devildom has no need for sunlight because of this man’s smile. “But first, I must ensure that you can dance.”

He stands up, offering his hand to me.

“R-right now?”

“No better time,” he laughs. 

I accept his hand, and he swoops me in close, leading me into a waltz. This is really happening. The heat of his hand on my back is electrifying. 

“Do couples often dance on Valentine’s Day?”

“Maybe if someone hosts a ball, but that’s not so common anymore, especially for people who don’t have a lot of money.”

“That’s a shame. People should find more reason to dance.” 

“I think you’re right.” 

He spins me around, and I can’t contain my smile. 

“You’re good at dancing after all,” he laughs. “On another note, I don’t think I ever realized how little you are.”

Something in his tone sends a vibration through my body as he pulls me slightly closer.

“I sure realized how tall you are,” I joke, hoping to lighten the sudden shift in atmosphere. 

He chuckles, lightly tracing a circle into my palm with his thumb. My heart may fail at this rate. 

“Is that what human women like in a date?”

“D-depends on the woman. I find height appealing,” I stutter, unsure of what he’s trying to get out of me. 

“Then I feel lucky,” he smirks, stopping our dance to pull me to his chest. 

I stare up at him, doe-eyed and confused.

“May I show you how special of a human you are?”

“Special?” I murmur before I realize what’s happening.

He takes my chin gently in his hand and leans down to kiss me. When he pulls away, I blink up at him in confusion.

“You didn’t resist me, at the least,” he smiles.

“How could I?” I breathe, feeling my heart pick up speed all over again. 

“Such a little human, so full of light and compassion. You have no idea how delectable you look in a demon’s eyes.”

I swallow hard, suddenly scared I might get devoured. 

“Don’t worry, I would never hurt you. Neither would our beloved demon brothers. You’re safe. Perhaps not from carnal urges, though, I’m afraid,” he hints, winding his hand through my hair. “I’m not sure how much longer I can resist you.”

He kisses me again, and I can’t help my sound of surprise. Not unpleasant surprise, but shock nonetheless. Soon enough, I find myself kissing him back. 

“If you’ll have me, I’d love to have you,” he suggests against my lips. All I can do is nod. 

With that, he picks me up like I weigh nothing and carries me to a door across the room. He opens it with magic, and as the door opens, I can’t help but gape. A luxurious bed sits in the center of the room –eye-catching – but upon further inspection, the room yields a greater view. The walls are lined with a seemingly endless array of sex toys and devices even I have never seen. Torture and impact play tools hanging along hooks on the walls. Unbelievable. 

“Does this frighten you?” he asks, setting me down on the bed.

“M-maybe a little. But I trust you.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m not planning on any extreme activities, so don’t be afraid.” 

He has a sex dungeon. I guess that’s the Prince of Hell for you. 

Diavolo looms over me, intimidating in every right, eyes now filled with a dark, clouding lust. 

“I do, however, plan to make you mine, precious girl.”

I blush with an alarming intensity at his intentions, and seconds later his lips are on mine again. The kiss is warm and quickly grows hotter. I moan as he dominates my mouth in a way I’ve never really experienced. I feel overtaken and extremely hot between the legs. I wrap my arms behind his neck as he ravages my mouth, which he seems to like. 

He pushes me down on the bed with a force that nearly leaves me winded, but I find myself giddy as he climbs over me. He’s so big. I can’t imagine being this close to him in his demon form.

I writhe against him when he pins my arms beside my head, stealing me into another hot kiss. I moan into his mouth when I feel a bulge press against my thigh. 

“Oh? Like what you’re feeling, little one?”

A gasp escapes my swollen lips when he presses our hips together. He’s rock hard and enormous. I’m suddenly terrified of what I’ve gotten myself into. What happens if this man gets a hard-on in public?!

“Don’t worry, we’ll work you up to my size. You’re rather small, but I know you can do it.”

I whimper when he grinds against me one last time, soon pulling me up to undress me. He pulls my clothes off painfully slow, inspecting me once I’m bare. 

“Look at you, so beautifully formed. Beauty, brains, heart, and valor. If you didn’t have so much lust in your heart, I would assume you were an angel.” 

“Oh stop,” I beg, hiding behind my hands. “You’re just embarrassing me now.”

“It’s the truth. Come here, sit on my thigh.”

I do as I’m told and give in as he caresses my bare skin. He supports my back with one hand and explores my body with the other, squeezing at my breasts and roaming down my front. I lean my head back in ecstasy once he reaches between my thighs, stroking me with a teasing pace. 

My heart races when he presses his lips to my ear, sending tingles through my body as he whispers.

“I’m going to finger you until you come. I’ll fuck you with toys until you come over and over. You’ll be so wet that you’ll be able to take me inside of you with no problem. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” I gasp, gripping his forearm as he fucks me with his thick fingers. My eyes flutter shut as he pleasures me. 

“Good girl.”

I’m soaking wet and shaking by the time he’s ready for me, having orgasmed enough that I’m nearing overstimulation. 

He’s been rutting his giant cock between my thighs as he fucks me with other toys, and it’s driven me completely mad. I’m so ready for him I can hardly stand it. 

I practically cry in anticipation as he coats himself in my wetness. I can’t wait any longer. 

“Please, please fuck me,” I beg him.

“Fuck you how?”

“Please, please fuck me with your huge cock. I don’t care if it doesn’t fit, just break me if it doesn’t fit. Please.”

He sighs in satisfaction as he presses up to my entrance. I’m practically vibrating. He pushes in slowly, and the stretch is almost too intense. He pauses to coat himself in even more lube, sliding out and sliding back inside me with a little more ease. 

I cry out as he stretches me, gripping at whatever skin of his I can reach. I just need to hold onto him. I can do it. I can do it. 

“Fuck. You have the tiniest little pussy. I can’t believe you’re taking me so well right now. Such a good girl.” 

The tears are spilling as I stretch. I just want all of him. 

Eventually, he bottoms out. I focus on the feeling of having him all the way inside of me before I tell him to start moving. After a moment, I nod, wincing as he starts to pull back out. Another push in, and we both groan. 

Soon enough, he’s fucking me senseless. My voice is hoarse. My limbs are weak. All I can feel is the stretch. 

“Fuck. Summer. I’m about to come. Are you ready to come with me, sweet girl?”

“Yes, sir. I want to come on your cock.”

“Good, just relax,” he dotes, stroking my clit with the skill only of someone who’s lived for centuries. He presses hard against my sensitive bead, and I feel release rake through me one last time. I feel completely limp.

Another thrust, and he pulls out, spilling hot cum all over my body. I’m decorated in white and too limp to even move. 

“Just look at you. You look beautiful so exhausted and covered in my cum.”

“Thank you. Thank you for filling me like that.”

“I hope to fill you whenever you should want me to, little one. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He picks me up and carries me off to the bathroom. The first of many times.


	11. Day 11: Stockings - Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all so much for your kind comments and support even though I'm super late heh. Also a special shoutout to my very asexual best friend/roommate/soulmate for helping me with plot points among this sin fest. She always helps me when I'm stuck, and I appreciate her support in my ~community service~. Please continue to enjoy!

She rolls up her uniform skirt to an unregulated length – or lack thereof. Her top few buttons are always undone, and she wears her bow loose instead of around her collar. She thinks I haven’t noticed how she’s breaking the rules, but it would be impossible not to. The way her stockings hug her thighs, the soft skin exposed directly taunting me. I let it slide simply for my own enjoyment. 

It’s almost as if she doesn’t realize she lives with seven demons.

She makes it a point to sit next to me during meals; she’s expressed that it’s the safest spot from getting caught up in my brothers’ antics. She feeds my pride so willingly. Upon sitting, her skirt rides up. The shape of her legs so sensuous that it distracts me from any appetite I may have had. 

She talks to me with a twinkle in her eyes, so unaware of how she’s tempting me. The question is not if, but when I will break. 

“Hey, Lucifer,” she smiles, heading up the stairs. Her skirt flounces as she makes her way up, leaving quite the delectable view. 

“Summer, I’d like to speak to you for a moment,” I assert, watching her spin around in slight panic. She stops where she is, so I make my way up to her. “Your skirt length doesn’t meet dress code. I’d like you to be aware of the display you’re putting on.” 

She blushes, a mixture of guilt and embarrassment playing across her face. 

“Um, sorry. I’ll fix that,” she mumbles, tugging at the hem of her skirt. She rubs her socked knees together – a nervous motion. The sight is lovely. 

She’s weakened. Time to strike. 

Meeting her at her side, I lean down to whisper in her ear.

“If you’d like a reason to show off your legs, though, I can give you one,” I suggest, ghosting a gloved finger against her exposed thigh. 

She offers a soft gasp and shudders under my touch. 

“Lucifer? I don’t know what you’re implying,” she breathes. 

“Come to my room tonight if you’re interested in finding out.”

Her blush is intense, eyes shocked as I walk back down the stairs. She’ll be clay in my hands. 

A soft knock brings me to the door. 

“You came to sate your curiosity. Good,” I smile, welcoming her in. 

She’s still in her uniform, and she looks nervous to see me in a more disheveled state. Tie loose, gloves off, sleeves rolled up. I’m letting her know she’s in my territory. Her face is expectant.

“Are you aware of how you’ve been tempting me with your uniform modifications? Not only is it disrespectful of RAD regulations, but you’re distracting as well.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll wear it like I should from now on.”

“Yes, you will,” I warn, slowly cornering her, “And I will let you off with a warning if you’re willing to accept my own set of consequences.”

Her breath quickens, catching on to my meaning. She stiffens as I take her chin into my hand. 

“Are you willing to do as I say?” I whisper, inches from her face. I can taste the lust radiating from her body as she nods, eyes glassy with want. “I knew you’d be a good girl.” 

I remove my hand from her chin and grab the gift box sitting on the bed. 

“Since you seem to be comfortable with lewd displays, I’d like you to wear these,” I remark, presenting the box to her. 

She peeks inside, and pink tints her cheeks. One last glance at me before she disappears into the bathroom. 

I seat myself on the bench at the foot of my bed, undoing my tie completely. 

After a time, she peeks out of the bathroom at me, timid. I motion for her to come out, and so she does. The black ensemble hugs her every curve perfectly. Taut garters over her luscious thighs, the bustier cupping her breasts beautifully, black seam nylons clinging to her legs – leading into a shiny new pair of heels. Her hair is in a loose bun at the base of her neck, and I could swear I’d seen an angel. 

“Beautiful. Let me see you.”

She steps closer to me, and I inspect her, soon tugging her to stand between my legs. I let my hands wander down her sides, and she sighs, shivering as I cup the swell of her ass and squeeze at her thighs. 

“You look good enough to eat,” I tease, tracing her lingerie with gentle touches.

“P-please don’t. I’ve managed to survive this long.”

I offer a soft laugh, pulling her down to sit next to me. 

“Legs up, face me.”

She obeys, and her heeled feet are in my lap, knees bent. She’s supporting herself on her hands, knowing she’s completely at my mercy. The sight is intoxicating. 

I rub one leg, slowly up and down, savoring the feel of the nylon as she watches me. I pull her forward by her leg, lifting her heel up to my shoulder. I run my lips along the inside of her ankle and up her calf. She shudders, allowing her other leg to wrap around my waist. I feel myself getting harder at the contact. 

I leave kisses up the inside of her knee and further still up her thigh until I reach the top of the stocking. She gasps when I finally make contact with her bare skin – kissing and sucking a mark into her inner thigh. I can smell the desire on her, and I can’t take it anymore.

I lean over her – now lying on her back – both legs wrapping around my waist as I take her lips into a heated kiss. I feel her arms wrap around my neck, and she moans into the kiss when she feels my erection against her. She earns a sigh from my lips when she grinds her hips against mine.

“Eager, are we?” I tease, lifting her up with her arms and legs still wrapped around me. 

I sit on the edge of the bed, having her straddle me, and she starts to unbutton my shirt when I claim her in another kiss. I can’t believe I’ve contained myself this long. 

Kissing at her ear, she works faster at my buttons. She manages to pull my shirt off my body once I latch onto her neck. The sound she makes goes straight to my cock, and I thrust my hips against her to earn another moan of delight. 

She grips my bare shoulders tight and presses her body close to mine, so I take the opportunity to toss her down on the bed. 

I suck at her collarbone, savoring the whine that passes her lips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she pants. “Like marble.”

“Fueling my pride is a dangerous game, Summer,” I warn, slipping a strap off of her shoulder and pulling down the fabric over her breasts. I take my time in teasing her with my tongue, reaching between her legs as well. 

She’s a lustful mess beneath me, soaking wet between the legs. I grunt when she palms my erection, reaching up to unhook my belt. I slip her panties to the side in response and slide a finger inside of her. She calls my name, filling my chest with a pride that makes me insert another two fingers. 

I finger her until she’s begging me, and I finally get up to remove my pants. She practically vibrates at the sight of my cock. I go to get on the bed again when she stops me. 

“Wait… let me…” she murmurs, kicking her heels off. 

I stand at the edge of the bed for her, and I ghost my fingers over her ankles once she places her feet against my abdomen. The feel of the stockings is delightful as she teases me, tracing my abs and hips before she finally cups my cock with her feet. 

I let my head fall back as she pumps me, the texture of the nylon luxurious against my skin. She wiggles her toes, teasing the leaking head. I sigh in pleasure as she works at me until I can’t contain myself any longer. 

“Spread your legs,” I command.

She does so, looking eager, and gasps when I rip her panties in half. I pull her flush against me and push inside. 

We both groan, relieved to be connected. She winces a bit as I pull out, but sounds satisfied when I thrust back into her. 

Lifting her heels to my shoulders, I grip at her stockinged legs as I fuck her deep. She calls for me, angelic in nature as her name passes my lips. Depraved moans as I ravage her. The scene is engraved in my memory forever. I could do this for eternity. 

I reach down to pet at her clit as I pound her. I’m already close, and her begging is getting me closer. 

“Please, please, I’m so close, fuck me harder,” she begs. 

I oblige.

I slam my hips against her, hard and fast while I toy at her sensitive flesh. Within moments, she’s crying out, shaking under my touch, arching her back into the ecstasy. So lovely. 

Her tightening sends me over the edge as well, more than relieved to spill my cum inside of her. 

I catch my breath for a moment before gently pulling out of her, to which she hums in acknowledgment. 

I lay down beside her, watching her chest rise and fall. 

“I’m surprised that didn’t happen sooner,” I remark, tucking stray hairs away from her face. 

“I’m surprised you wanted me,” she admits, earning a chuckle. 

“How could I not?” I take in her disheveled state, etching the sight into my memory as well. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

She smiles as I carry her to the bathroom. What she doesn’t know is that removing her stockings may very well turn me on all over again.


	12. Day 12: Dacryphilia - Satan

She’s emotional. Which poses a problem. 

I love to watch her cry.

The tears start spilling at the drop of a hat. She cries at movies, when she’s frustrated. Oh, when she’s frustrated. The wrath radiating from her body and the tears pouring from her eyes, the soft redness to her nose. It’s almost impossible to control my inner sadist. 

I want to make her cry.

I’ve invited her to an opera tonight, a particularly tragic one at that. She’s always so eager to tag along when I invite her anywhere; it’s endearing. A friend in the crew managed to obtain some lofty box seats, so I’ll have her all to myself. I adjust my tie in the mirror before going to meet her at the entrance. 

“Well, don’t you look lovely?” 

She cleans up so well. Long hair curled to perfection, a subtle gloss to her lips. Her long-sleeved black dress fits her curvaceous figure so beautifully, the neckline plunging down her chest. A set of pearls and a pair of heels - she looks fit to be royalty. 

“Thank you, Satan. You look quite dashing yourself,” she smiles, taking my arm. 

“Thank you, Miss Summer. I hope you’re ready for the performance of a lifetime.”

She settles in close to me once we arrive at our seats, listening attentively as I explain the background of the opera and its composer. Her thirst for knowledge is nothing short of attractive. I savor every question she tosses my way, thrilled to answer. 

Her arm links with mine as the lights dim and the event of the evening begins. 

I glance at her throughout the performance to find her completely entranced. When the tragic climax of the opera plays through, I see the moisture glimmer in her eyes. The aria that ensues draws her tears out steadily, creating quite the performance in our very own box. 

I’ve never been this close to her in such a fragile state, and the sound of her sniffling creates an uncomfortable situation in my slacks. 

I can’t control myself.

I wipe away her tears with my knuckles in a languid movement, careful not to startle her. I look down on her with adoration, and she looks back up at me with eyes that shine like glass. 

“You’re so beautiful,” I whisper, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

She makes a surprised sound, but she reciprocates. I cup her face with my hands and trace over the wet streaks on her face with my thumbs. The kiss quickly grows heated, blooming in our lust for each other that’s been budding for so long. 

We pull away, catching our breath with our foreheads pressed together. I tilt her face up by her chin, leaving whispers of kisses over her closed, wet eyes. 

“We’re not finished,” I murmur against her ear. 

She shudders, her eyes fluttering as she leans against my chest. I wrap my arm around her. I can tell that she’s hardly focused on the remainder of the opera over the sound of her heart still pounding. 

I trace my fingers up and down her side, savoring the way her fingers grip my shirt like she depends on it. 

The performers take their final bow.

I slam her against my door once I pull her inside, pinning her wrists above her head in a rough kiss. She moans against my mouth when I grind my hips against hers, squirming under the friction. 

She gasps my name when I suck at her neck, leaving a beautiful mark just above her pearl necklace. 

“Satan, please. I’ve wanted this for so long,” she whines.

I kiss her back hard enough to show her how much I’ve wanted her too. 

“I want you to cry for me,” I whisper flush against her ear, breathing heavy. “I want you to sob my name while I fuck you into oblivion. Do you want to give yourself up to me?”

“Yes, yes, make me yours,” she breathes. 

“Are you willing to take equal parts pleasure and pain? Are you ready to give up control?”

“Yes, I’ll take whatever you want to give me,” she begs, wiggling under my restraint. 

“I’ll need a safe word from you, kitten.”

“Aria,” she gasps as I roll my hips against her. 

“Very good.” I release her wrists. “Remove your dress.”

I shift out of my coat and tie, rolling up my sleeves for better access to her.

I watch as she slinks out of her evening attire, revealing herself to be braless and sporting a black garter belt and lace panties. Taut garters working to hold up her stockings hug her thighs, leading down into her black heels. 

“Stunning,” I remark, waving her closer to me. “I think it’s time you’ve paid for how you tempt me every day.” 

“Yes, sir,” she murmurs, timid. 

“Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when you cry? That face is often on my mind. I can hardly wait to torture you into tears just for me.”

She hums, shrinking into herself as I circle her. 

“Bend over the bed,” I command. 

She’s so obedient, following my order immediately. Delicious. 

Her ass is beautifully on display, flawless skin, but not for long. I stalk up behind her and press my clothed erection against her ass, to which she moans in delight. I trace her curves with my fingers before bringing my hand down with a sharp smack. She cries out, legs slightly buckling, but she steadies herself – waiting for more. 

A whistling slap to the other cheek and a squeal of pain reverberate against the walls. 

“Stay put.”

I go to dig out a simple riding crop, ready to make her really squeal. 

I tap the flat leather lightly against her clothed pussy, and she wiggles, knowing what’s coming. Gentle pats along her ass and thighs before I come down hard on the left cheek. 

“Ahh! Satan… please,” she begs, music to my ears. 

Another smack. Another on her thighs. 

The lashing lasts until I hear the stuffiness in her nose and a choking sob. 

“On your knees. Look at me,” I direct. 

Her face is red, lips swollen and eyes wet. 

“That’s the face I like to see,” I praise, pulling her into a sultry kiss. I take her hand and place it against the tightness in my pants. “Can you feel what you do to me?”

She blushes, tracing my form and reaching up to unbuckle my belt.

“Tsk, tsk. I don’t think I gave you permission to do that.”

She looks alarmed, knowing she messed up. 

“Looks like we’ll have to keep those hands restrained,” I warn, digging some rope out of a drawer. I maneuver it around her wrists, careful not to make it too tight. She looks as though in prayer with her hands together. God can’t help her in my hands.

“Since you seem so eager, why don’t you open your mouth for me, hm, kitten?” 

Her lips part as she watches me unbuckle my belt; she trembles at the sound. I hiss as my cock finally springs free, much to her delight. She opens her mouth for me, unable to steady herself with her hands. I grab a fistful of her hair – not so tight that she couldn’t pull away if she needed to – and I push myself past her lips. 

She does her best to control her gagging as I fuck her mouth, but the tears spill down her cheeks in reflex. Fucking her crying face is a fantasy that’s plagued my mind for far too long, and here it is a reality. Fuck.

I pull out of her drooling mouth and savor the sound of her gasping for air and clearing her throat. I pull her up by her bound wrists to toss her on the bed, catching sight of her drenched panties. 

“Who knew you’d get off on being used as a toy? Look at you; you’re the wettest slut I’ve ever seen.”

She whines in anticipation, clearly enjoying the way I’m speaking to her. She spreads her legs to reveal drenched thighs.

“You’ve probably been wet since the moment I touched you at the opera house, haven’t you? Desperate, needy slut.” 

“Satan, please! I’m so fucking ready I could die,” she cries.

I snap her garters free one by one, squeezing her thighs. I hook my fingers around her panties and drag them off of her so slowly that it pains her. So wet and ready. I can see her clenching around nothing. I can see how she craves my cock. 

“Tell me why I should fuck you.”

“Please, please fill me with your cock. I’ll do anything. I’ll be so good for you. I want you inside of me so bad, so bad,” she sobs. 

I inhale a deep breath, intoxicated by her begging. Convinced, I pull her forward and slap my cock against her clit. She whines – bordering on despair – until I finally start to fill her. 

“Thank you, thank you. Ah! Satan, more,” she encourages. The most charming melody. 

I thrust in hard, and she yelps. That’s what I want. 

Another deep thrust, and she calls out – desperate. A long drawling moan escapes her lips as I pick up a pace; I can hear her voice falter each time I slam into her. She feels like sin incarnate. She looks the most enraptured being, almost as though it’s me she’s praying to, and those prayers have finally been answered. 

I fuck her so deep she’s yelping, borderline tears again. As much as I love seeing her face, I want to hear her scream. 

I pull out and make quick work of flipping her over. She complies and positions herself for me to enter her again, resting her head on top of her bound wrists. Her hair is sticking to her face, and she’s drooling. 

I pound back into her with no warning, and scream she does. I smack her ass as I fuck her, earning more painfully delighted groans. She’s sobbing into the mattress, begging for release. I pull her hips against me, hitting her at an angle that earns me a high-pitched yelp, and I continue to hit her there until she’s a mumbling mess. 

“Please, please, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. Harder. Harder,” she mewls. 

I thrust harder, reaching around to press at her clit, and she loses it almost immediately. She screams my name, sobbing, gyrating against my hips with whole-body shakes. 

Her death grip on my cock warrants only a few more thrusts before I’m climaxing myself, coming deep inside of her. 

I pull out, and she falls to her side, catching her breath loud enough to still sound like a sob. 

“Fuck. Wow,” she heaves. 

I work at untying her wrists, kissing her temple and forehead. She shakes her arms out, and I rub her wrists lovingly, pulling them to my face to plant kisses on them as well. 

“Everyone in the house knows you’re mine now,” I tease. She blushes.

“They knew that all along,” she smiles. 

I kiss her gently, drying away the wetness on her face. 

“I wasn’t too rough for you? You didn’t use your safe word.”

“I’ve spent many a night thinking about you roughing me up like that, Satan. I trust you, and I would’ve used it if I had to.”

“I’m glad you trust me. I would never hurt you – not without your consent, anyway.”

She chuckles. 

I sit up, and the sight of my cum leaking out of her stretched hole is enough to make my breath hitch. No more. Not tonight. I scoop her up and head to the bathroom. Her eyes are closed, and she has a content smile on her face. 

As much as I love her tears, the smile is worth far more.


	13. Day 13: Body Worship - Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw! Thank you for 4000 hits! I really didn't expect this to take off so well, so thank you! As always, your comments fill me with bubbly joy. Thank you for reading; stick around for plenty more debauchery!

Asmo pulls me inside, both of us unable to contain our giggles. I attempt to shush us to no avail, hoping to avoid one of Lucifer’s lectures. I stumble up two steps of the stairs before Asmo laughs and scoops me into his arms to carry me. 

We’d had a little too much to drink, having met Solomon and Simeon at The Fall for a raging-bisexuals-only night out. Midterms are over, so why not celebrate a little? 

Asmo stops in front of my door, but I protest.

“Asmooo, I wanna stay with you tonight,” I pout, clinging to him. He feigns a sigh.

“Oh, you know I can’t say no to you. Off we go then,” he laughs, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. I smile, having gotten my way. 

He sets me down once we’re inside his room, and he pulls me into a dizzying kiss. We’d gotten frisky on the dance floor, and clearly neither of us were done yet. 

I moan into his delicious kiss, always delicate and sensual. I squeeze his shoulders tighter when he pulls me to his body, slowly unzipping my dress. 

“Mmm, wait. I danced too hard. I’ve been sweating,” I pout. I know that’s the last thing he cares about, but I care. 

He hums against my lips, moving his hands to my hips instead of the back of my dress. “How about a bath then? Relax and sober up some, hm?” 

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” I sigh. The alcohol in my system is keeping me warm, but I feel the chill on my skin from walking home in the windy night air. 

I follow Asmo into his regal bathroom, plopping down on a velvet settee and kicking off my heels. I watch him as he prepares the bath with all kinds of products, starting to feel my eyes glaze over as I listen to the comforting sound of running water. 

I snap out of it once the sound stops. 

“The bath is ready, love,” Asmo calls. “Let’s get you undressed.”

I hadn’t seen him take his clothes off in my reverie, but I comply as his naked form undresses me. He’s so lovely. It should be illegal to be so beautiful and perfectly formed. Renaissance artists wished they could sculpt something this breathtaking. 

He holds my hand as I step into the water, sighing once it envelops my legs. I sink in, all too eager to cover the rest of my body in its warmth. Asmo follows, settling in behind me and pulling my back to his chest. 

“Let me bathe you,” he whispers, kissing my ear. 

I shudder, closing my eyes after nodding my head. I hear him close the cap to a bottle, and he starts to shampoo my hair. I sigh into the feeling of his long fingers massaging my scalp, letting him work his magic. He talks to me of gentle things while he lathers my hair, and it’s time to rinse. He works the soap out of my locks, and I hear him pop open another bottle. 

He lathers the soap into a sponge and starts to bathe me with gentle motions. I feel so loved under his touch; no one treats me with such reverence as Asmodeus. He hums a tune against my wet hair, lathering my body until my skin is soft and clean. 

He sets the sponge aside and begins to massage my body, working into my shoulders and gliding his fingers down my arms under the water. He traces my neck and collar bones with gentle motions, reaching down to massage at my breasts. He squeezes and traces their shape, circling my nipples with soft motions until he takes them between his fingers. I hum in approval as he pinches at me, feeling a warmth start to spread between my legs. 

Asmo works his way down my stomach, tracing every curve and line of my body as I giggle – ticklish. He squeezes my thighs and rubs his thumbs into circles against my skin, starting to kiss against my ear. I feel my breath quicken under his touch. 

I sigh once he reaches his long fingers between my thighs, touching me gently and exploring my form. I shudder against him as he rubs teasing circles around my clit, feeling his erection pressing against my back. One hand wraps loosely around my neck while the other continues to pet me between my legs. Tantalizing circles have me whining, trying to keep quiet and enjoy the treatment. 

Two fingers slip inside my entrance, and my head rolls back against his shoulder. The hand around my neck sinks back into the water to tease at a nipple as he fingers me. Thumb rubbing my clit and fingers pumping with generosity, he whispers sweet and lewd words against my ear that send tingles down my sides. 

“You’re so beautiful, so enticing. I can’t believe you’re mine,” he murmurs, filling my heart with a bubbly sensation.

He pumps faster, curling his fingers to hit me in just the right spot. I grab hold of his legs, feeling my climax building as he stretches me. 

“Come for me,” he whispers, pressing hard inside me where he knows I’ll give in. 

“Mm! Asmo…”

I shudder around him, gasping in ecstasy. Every orgasm he gives me is like no other. No one feels like Asmo. 

He slides his fingers out of me in a languid movement, soon urging me to stand up and step out. 

“I’m not nearly done with you, darling,” he coos as he towels us off.

He guides me to his bed where he has me sit on the edge. He takes my hand and presses my palm to his lips. I smile as he leaves little kisses on the tips of my fingers.

“I love every bit of you,” he assures, passing me a seductive glance as he takes two of my fingers between his lips. The suction of his mouth around my fingers is enough to send an excited tingle between my hips. His tongue is smooth, lips soft and plush. I sigh when he pulls off of me and pushes me down to my elbows, spreading my legs. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love getting you off?” he says from between my legs; he’s rubbing my pussy again, his touch gentle and seductive. 

“Show me,” I tease, pulling him closer to me with my leg. 

“Naughty girl,” he chastises me with a signature smirk. 

He places hot kisses along my inner thighs, teasing me before finally tasting me. I moan out when he drags his tongue up my slit, circling around my sensitive bead. He eats me out until I’m practically screaming, fucking me with his tongue and continuously edging me. 

I finally feel his fingers push past my entrance, and I moan in delight. His slender fingers are so skilled that the sensation can be addicting. I throw my head back when he curls his fingers and sucks on my clit particularly hard. 

“Fuck, yes! Asmo, I love you. No one makes me feel like you do. No one,” I pant, rutting against his hand and mouth. 

At that, I can feel his impatience. He must be painfully hard by now. He has the power to make me come almost instantly, but he chooses to extend my pleasure. I see the decision in his eyes when he hears my words, and he makes me come then and there. 

He lets me ride my high against him before he trails wet kisses up my body as he crawls over me. 

“I could taste you all night if you let me, but when you say things like that,” he pauses, predatory flames in his eyes, “I can’t resist stuffing you until we cum all over each other.”

With those words, he slams our hips together, sheathing himself all the way inside me. I gasp, gripping the sheets beneath me for dear life. 

“Fuck!” I breathe, groping at his neck and chest and shoulders and anywhere I can reach. His body was made for pleasure. 

He starts a pace, and I move my hips with him, high on the feeling of being filled. Each thrust inside me sends sparks through my body, and I don’t ever want it to end. 

A hot, messy kiss passes between our lips as we groan and pant, clinging to each other. He squeezes my thighs as he fucks me, switching to grab my waist as he leans down to suck at the spot on my neck that he knows is sensitive. I cry out, meeting his hips even harder as he sucks a mark into my skin. Yes, I’m his. 

Never letting me get comfortable for long, he grabs the backs of my knees and pushes my legs toward my head, to the point I have one of my knees on either side of my face. The position compresses my neck enough that I start to feel delightfully lightheaded, and when he thrusts straight against my g-spot, I see stars. 

Toes already curling, I’m left speechless and gasping as he brushes against that spot over and over.

“I… I’m gonna come,” I manage to say before a string of unintelligible cries. 

“That’s it, pretty thing. One more,” he breathes.

One more thrust, and I’m gone. I can feel my eyes rolling back under my eyelids as the feeling in my gut wracks my whole body. My mouth is open, but no words come out. He kisses me, thrusting one last time to fill me with his cum. He moans against my lips as he pulls out, savoring the moment before admiring the way his cum spills out of my stretched hole. 

“Beautiful,” he hums, falling down next to me to pet my hair. “I love how you look when you come, so deep in ecstasy. I love making you feel so good.”

His voice is breathy and sweet. All I can do is smile back and voice that I love him before I feel sleep pull on my eyes. I’m aware of him wiping me down, pulling me to his body afterwards. I fall asleep, deeply satisfied.


	14. Day 14: Feederism - Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomit!!!
> 
> 1\. I am so sorry that this is my first chapter with Beel in this collection.   
> 2\. Yes, I made myself nauseated while writing this. Not to kink shame, but I view feederism with such grotesque fascination as someone who has struggled with eating disorders. Good thing I'm not so easily triggered, right?  
> 3\. I'm so sorry. Here goes.

Getting Beel to understand that I can only eat so much is a difficult feat. It worries him that I eat so little. Even Belphie can hardly convince him that I’m definitely eating enough for my size. 

I feel bad when he brings home tons of sweets that he thinks I would enjoy, and I can hardly eat them. He’s so thoughtful; he’s so concerned. But I can only eat so much before I feel nauseated. 

Hanging out with him has even caused me to put on a few pounds, and he seems especially pleased that I look fuller.

I’ve noticed that he likes to feed me, especially when we’re alone. I think it’s erotic for him – the way his eyes glaze over when I open my mouth, the way his fingers will linger against my lips once I start chewing. He likes it. 

And that’s why I want to indulge his fantasies tonight. I’ll suffer to make him happy. Without a doubt. 

He was excited when I suggested movies and snacks for just the two of us this evening. It warms my heart that he wants to spend time with me anyway. He has no idea what I plan on doing for him tonight. I brace myself, unsure of how this may end up – how messy it could get. 

The door flies open when I knock.

“Hey, I was worried when I didn’t see you at dinner,” he frowns.

“Oh, sorry. I skipped out so I could eat with you,” I smile, waltzing into his room. I ensured that Belphie would be sleeping in the attic so we could be alone. 

He smiles at my response, clearly relieved that I wasn’t feeling unwell. 

My eyes fall upon a full spread of food, whatever Beel takes to mean ‘snacks.’ Including a whole-ass cake from Madam Devian’s. 

“You should eat before we settle down since you didn’t eat dinner,” he suggests. I start to feel nervous about how to initiate things.

“You’re right, I am kind of hungry.”

We sit side by side on the rug, fixing plates. Beel is crunching already, as usual, leaving me stumped as to where it all goes. After a few bites of my food, I work up the courage to encounter him.

“Hey, Beel?”

“Hm?” he asks, munching away.

“Feed me?”

He pauses, stops chewing to look up at me. There are questions in his violet eyes, but also something else that I can’t quite place. He swallows. I look back at him expectantly, hoping I didn’t make things weird. Without a word, though, he complies. 

He picks up a finger sandwich off my plate and looks at me, as if to ask if it’s okay, before bringing it to my lips. Normally when he feeds me, he just tells me to open up. I’ve never asked to be fed, which must be why he’s confused. I open my mouth and take a bite, and I watch him as he watches me chew. His eyes fall to my throat once I swallow. 

“You like to feed me, don’t you?” My voice is low as I scan his face. He nods. “Then I want you to feed me as much as you want tonight.”

He looks a little shocked, but also a little excited. He presses the rest of the sandwich to my lips, and I take it in my mouth. 

“You’re really cute with that much food in your mouth. You look like a chipmunk,” he teases. 

I press my hand to my mouth, trying not to laugh. He grabs my hand, pulling it down slowly.

“Let me see,” he says, just as gentle as his touch. 

I feel myself blush a little as I swallow. 

He continues to feed me, when I get an idea.

“Beel,” I get his attention, holding a chocolate to his lips. He goes to eat it, but I stop him. “Wait, keep it between your lips.”

I straddle his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders and watching his face heat up ever so slightly. I bite half of the chocolate – lips brushing together – and push the other half into his mouth with my tongue. He makes a sound of approval, capturing me in a chocolatey kiss. His giant hands grab my hips, and he kisses me harder, the sweet taste still lingering on our tongues. My hands find his hair as the kiss grows hotter, and I let a tiny sound slip once he steals my neck into a kiss. He grazes his teeth against my skin gently enough to let me know he would never hurt me. 

“Stay in my lap. Let me feed you more,” he presses, eyes burning with lust. I nod, and he lets out a shaky breath.

He scoops up a big chunk of the strawberry cake with his hand and presses it against my open mouth. It’s almost too much for me to handle, but I comply – chewing. His white icing-covered hand gently grips my throat as I swallow, making me more aware of the sensation. He lets go, taking in the sight of me with icing smeared on my face and neck. 

He leans in to lick it off of me, and I can’t help but find it erotic myself. I shudder when I feel him getting hard underneath me. 

He feeds and feeds me, making me gorge until my pants feel tight. I don’t know how much more I can take. I start to gag on the next piece of cake that he feeds me, and he presses his hand against my mouth until I manage to swallow it. 

He looks dazzled as I gasp, eyes watering. 

“I don’t know if I can eat any more,” I admit, feeling full to the point of nausea. 

“One more piece. I know you can do it,” he encourages. 

He unbuttons my pants in the process of stuffing my face with more cake, and I feel self-conscious as he starts to rub my stomach, his free hand travelling inside my shirt. 

“You’re so good,” he whispers as I gag, some of the icing spilling out of my mouth and down my chin. I gasp after I finally get the courage to swallow the last piece. 

He licks the icing off of my face and pulls me into another sickly sweet kiss, the icing dissolving between our tongues. He breaks away from me only to pull my shirt over my head and toss it to the side. His hands roam my back as he presses my body closer to his. He unclasps my bra. I feel slightly nauseated when my stomach meets his firm abs, and I clutch his shoulders, starting to sweat. My bra slides off of my arms. 

I feel like I’m about to burst. I don’t know if I’ve ever eaten so much in my life.

I’m so lost in thought that I almost don’t notice Beel lifting me. He sets me on his bed, and I feel so sick that I consider telling him I need to rest. But I don’t want to. I want to indulge him. I felt how hard he is. I’m the one who initiated this; I want to pull through. 

I muster up the energy to tug his shirt up his body when he leans over me, and he removes it. I let my hands wander over his form, savoring how warm his skin is under my cold, clammy hands. I’m shaking a little. 

“You ate so well for me. Let me make you feel good,” he says, kissing the slight bulge of my stomach. 

I nod, allowing him to peel my shorts off of my lazy limbs. Maybe the last time I ate this much was my twelfth Thanksgiving. That ministry brought a feast to our shambling home. We ate every meal like we’d never eat again. 

Yet here I am. 

The feeling of his head between my legs contrasts with the churning in my stomach. I’m pulled out of my reverie as he eats me. My hands find his hair. His hands wander from my hips to caress my belly, and I find the sensation so odd. 

Gluttony is the least of my sins, right under envy and greed. It feels strange to give in, to have gorged like this beyond my body’s capacity. And Beelzebub is thrilled. I’ve never seen him so entranced. 

His tongue dips deep inside me, and my hips instinctively buck against his face. I feel the contents of my stomach moving inside of me as I do. He presses a little harder on my stomach, and I gag on a bubble in my throat, slapping my hand over my mouth so as not to vomit. I can do this. 

I feel his thick fingers at my entrance, his tongue moving to flick around my clit. The stretch of his fingers feels so good, somehow hazy, secondary to my thoughts. I’m salivating with nausea at this point, when he hits me just right so that I’m shaking with an orgasm. I gasp, whining as I shudder and ride it out against his mouth. My jaw feels tight. 

“You taste so good,” he breathes, his chest rising and falling visibly. “I know you’re already full, but I want to fill you up again.” 

He lifts me up and places me on my hands and knees; I’m facing the edge of the bed. I tremble as I hear his belt unbuckle, so I stare at the carpet below me and try to focus on its patterns. I want him. I want to do this. I just feel so sick. 

Beel rubs the head of his cock against me, slicking himself up. I feel excited, but I’m distracted. I gasp as he starts to fill me, his cock seemingly endless. The stretch is intense. I grip the edge of the bed with everything I have – which isn’t much. 

“Are you okay?” he asks me.

“Yes, I’m ready,” I lie, nodding my head. The motion makes me dizzy, and I regret it. 

He starts to move, and the stretch is a bit painful until I get even wetter. He grunts as he starts to thrust a little harder, finding it easier to move inside of me with my slickness. 

“You’re so small. You feel so good,” he muses, grabbing my hips tighter as he thrusts. 

I moan out each time he sheaths himself inside of me, but feel my esophagus bubbling and decide it’s better to close my mouth. I clench my teeth, taking the fullness as he fucks me harder. I’m so aware of what’s in my stomach as I feel it move with each thrust. His large fingers wander to my mouth. I willingly suck on them. I’ve never felt so full. 

I notice I’m starting to drool. I’m salivating more and more as my nausea gets more intense. 

No, no, no. It’s coming. 

“Beel, I –“

Fuck. My throat burns as I heave the contents of my stomach over the side of the bed. It keeps coming. He stills inside of me, hand on my back. I feel his worry radiating behind me. He pulls out, and I collapse on the bed.

“Summer, are you okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I was just so full. I was too full,” I muse. I’m vaguely aware of him carrying me to the bathroom. 

He sets me down in the bathtub, turning the hot water on before taking a wet rag to my sweating face. 

“You should have told me you felt so bad.”

“I want to make you happy. I still want you. Please,” I murmur. 

“You should rest,” he says, petting my hair. 

“I want you to finish. I don’t care that I’m sick. Please, I can do it,” I beg, wrapping my legs around him. 

He looks thoughtful, pressing his thumb to my bottom lip. He looks down my body, my stretched hole still tightening around nothing. 

“Shit,” he murmurs, his cock twitching at the sight. “You’re resting all day tomorrow,” he threatens, pressing his cock against me once more. 

I moan at the stretch, a limp doll in his grasp. I feel my head rolling against the wall of the tub as he fucks me, able to focus on the feeling now that the nausea has mostly subsided. I’m still shaking. The idea that he’s rendered me useless tonight somehow sends a tingling feeling to my core. I like being fucked even though I can’t really move. 

I hear him hissing as he moves even harder inside of me. I’m making some sort of sound, I think. 

I start to feel another wave of nausea creep in from the intense movement. He pulls my hips against him with more ferocity, grunting like he’s getting close. Hot saliva fills my mouth again. It’s coming. He’s coming. 

I vomit right as he pulls out and covers my stomach in cum. I’m wet, I’m covered. Both substances are hot on my skin. I hear him sigh, and I hear the shower head turn on. 

I feel limp as he sprays me clean, evidence of the night swirling down the drain. 

I’m nothing more than a wet noodle in his arms as he lifts me out of the tub and wraps me in a warm towel. We’re leaving the bathroom now. 

I notice my mess from earlier is gone – simply a wet spot on the rug. He must have called a Little D to clean it up. 

I feel better now that I’ve thrown up, just a light, hazy feeling in my head. My body feels light. 

He tucks me under the covers and pulls the towel from around me to place under my wet hair.

“Are you okay?”

“I feel better now,” I promise. 

“Why would you push yourself like that? Why would you… let me push you like that? I feel bad, I didn’t –“

“It’s okay, Beel. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“You already make me happy. That’s never happening again. I’m sorry I fed you so much,” he apologizes, looking so guilty it hurts my heart. 

“I love you, Beel. You didn’t do anything wrong. You make me happy.” 

He pulls me to his chest, and I drift into a content, deep sleep.


End file.
